New Girl
by Vampiregirl811
Summary: Trixie Rayner is a new girl at Hogwarts.AU Snape/. What happens when Snape finds out a dark secret about Trixie's parents? How will Snape react when something terrible  happens to Trixie?Rated M for language, murder scenes, rape  NOT DESCRIBED DONT WORRY
1. Chapter 1

*****JK Rowling owns HP not me!*** and this is when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are looking for the Horrcruxes, so they aren't at Hogwarts and Snape is Headmaster, Dumbledore is dead to. :'( **tear****

**Rated M for future Chapters, basically on killing and bloody scenes.**

I sat in my room, reading a book by one of my favorite authors, Darren Shan. I sighed and gave up, and sat vertically against the headboard of my bed.

My name is Trixie Rayner, and I am what some people call _freaky. _ Not that I have any problem with that. Well, I mean, I don't really have any real friends for that reason, but I'm only 16, so I don't think it will matter if I had friends or not in the 10th grade.

But still, a girl can dream.

I heard a knock on my door, I said, "Come, in," and my parents walked in.

"Hey, honey," my mom said softly. I knew that voice. And that sentence. Whenever she said that she always had something important to say. Usually someone died.

"Alright, guys, who died?" I looked at them, and they chuckled softly, while saying,

"No one, dear, but we have something very important to tell you. But you have to promise to not freak out or not believe us, ok?" My dad said, holding my mom's hand and looking into her eyes. Eww.

"Sure, dad," I said, rolling my eyes and patted the side of my bed so they could sit down.

After they sat down on either sit of me, my mom said, "Trixie, have you ever done things that cannot be explained, or that most people can't do?"

I sighed and answered, "You mean, besides getting all A's, having all the teachers adore me, and being at the same school for 4 years and not manage to have a single friend?"

I wasn't that depressed kind of girl who cried every day because I had no friends. I was kind of a loner and I was happy. And it wasn't that I was ugly or anything!

"No dear," My mom started. Even she knew I had no friends, "I mean…supernatural,"

"Supernatural?" Where were they going with this, "Umm, no not really?" it was more like a question.

"Well, honey," my dad started looking into my mom's eyes again. I mean honestly do they NOT know that I'm right here. And in the _middle_? "You are a witch,"

A _what _"What did you call me?" I said, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. How dare they call me that! Jesus they got one Hell of a nerve!

"No honey! Not like the witches that are ugly and have warts and all that crap!" he added quickly, "I mean, ok just let me explain,"

I took a deep breath, and leaned against the wall. Yeah, they better have an explanation for all this.

"Ok. There are special people in the world. They are wizards and witches. They are magical. They have wands, fly on brooms, and basically seclude themselves from the muggle world,"

"Muggle?" I asked.

"A non magical person," my mom explained.

"Sounds like a curse," I muttered.

"Anyway, most wizards and witches hate muggles. But the non-magical people do not know that wizards and witches exist."

"Then how come you do?" I asked. Man, I'm confused.

"Because," my mom started, "I am a witch, and your father is a wizard,"

Before answering I thought a little. My parents were…magical! Damn! And they tell me now? Jeez. I thought they were bankers!

"Prove it," I stated, looking at both of them with accusing eyes.

My dad nodded at my mom, and she pulled out her wand. She murmured something that was DEFINETLY not English and my book that was sitting on my nightstand flew into her hand. She said something else and set my dresser on fire!

DAMNIT! I had to ask.

I gasped, but when I took a closer look, I could see that it was on fire, but the wood wasn't burning. I blinked. I looked at my mom, and she muttered something else and the fire ceased. Just went away, like it evaporated. Sweet.

I took a deep breath and said to them, "Ok, I believe you. Sort of. But why are you telling this to me now?"

They looked at each other with sad eyes and my dad said, "There is a war going on right now. There is this man, He-who-should-not-be-named and he is the most powerful wizard alive. And that ever has lived. He can do amazing things, truly talented. Bad part—he's an evil bastard who wants all muggle born witchess and wizards dead, along with muggles I general I guess. Luckily, our family is purebloods, so he probably won't kill us. Probably. A pureblood is a witch or wizard that is born from another witch or wizard," He added before I could ask.

"The war is still going on, and many people have died. All those people who have died the past few years that were our family were witches and wizards. Unfortunately, You-know-who won't stop killing innocent people until his arch nemesis, Harry Potter, is dead.

"I will give you books to read on him, and the war, because honestly I cannot explain it all now. But the reason I am telling this to you now is this reason—there is a school called Hogwarts, which is a boarding school. It teaches young witches and wizards how to use their power, but the children decide whether to use it for good or bad. We have talked to the Headmaster, Severus Snape, and he says that you can come. Now, when you get there, it may seem like Severus Snape is the worst possible person to ever come into contact with, but he is on our side—the good side. He is what we call a double-agent, but we trust him. He has proven himself.

"You will be transferring after summer break is over, in September, so in a week. You will be staying with a family—the Weasley's—and they will take you to Hogwarts. There youngest child is going into her sixth year, so she is 16 and she will explain everything to you that you need to know. You will be going into the 1st year, so unfortunately you will be with 11 year olds. But Professor Snape says if your work hard, you may, just may, be able to move up.

"But it is hard, so don't count on it. Darling, we are so sorry for telling you all this now, but if You-know-who ever got us, well, we didn't want him to know about you. We were just trying to keep you safe. But now, you are old enough to be on your own, and we trust that you will pick the good side, but you need to go through all the years because we need as much people fighting against You-know-who as possible."

He took a deep breath, obviously tired of all that talking. I don't think he ever said that much in his entire lifetime.

I blinked a few times, but I did take everything in. I did understand. I mean, they were trying to keep me safe, which is good, but still. I would have liked to have known that my parents were…magical.

"So..." I said trying to keep the conversation going, "Where is this…Hogwarts?" I wonder what their mascot is…

"England," My mom said, and I swear if I were drinking a glass of water I would have spit it out all over my parents.

"England!" I said, gaping.

"We are so sorry dear! We were doing everything to keep you safe. We love you so much!" My mom said hugging me.

Actually, going to England sounds pretty cool. I have always wanted to go to England and freak people out with my southern accent. I like freaking people out. I am apparently good at it too…

"Mom! What are you talking about! Going to England sounds awesome!" I am from Virginia, in the U.S., and in the suburbs right outside Washington D.C.

And I have never been out of the country so this would be a real adventure! Awesome!

"Well, I'm glad you are excited about that part at least," My dad said chuckling, "You will leave tonight, we will Apparate there."

"Apparate?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but all this is too much to explain. I am sure that the Weasley's will for you, darling," I nodded. If I had friends, I would be sad to leave, but since I didn't, I'm all for it!

"What do I pack?" I asked.

My mom perked up; obviously happy I asked because she said, "I have my old trunk! And my old school books that you can read, too. And my robes will probably fit you too," She mused.

"Robes?" I asked my voice a bit higher than usual.

"Oh, yes. At Hogwarts they wear uniforms. Come with me I'm going to see if mine fit you!"

UNIFORMS? Damn. Isn't it enough that I have to wear uniforms to my school here? Some things never change.

I sighed and followed my mother. But before I could catch up, my dad held my arm and said, "For now, please be nice. She is excited for you. And trust me, I never went, but you mother did, and she loved it. I know that you will too,"

"Thanks, dad," I said and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," He said again. Now that I'm over the shock, it actually sounds pretty cool. I mean, who wouldn't be excited?

"Don't be, dad! I love you and I know that you were just protecting me. And it does sound pretty fun, too!"

He smiled, and motioned for me to follow my mom.

I was standing outside my house in the rain, with my trunk in one hand, and my mother in my mom's. My dad couldn't come, for some reason but I didn't ask. If it was important I would find out sooner or later.

My mom's robes fit me, so I didn't have to go and buy new ones. Thank God. My mom said it takes forever to get them fitted, plus the woman stabs you with the needles.

Inside the trunk also held books and money. A lot of money. I knew that we were rich, but money worth $1,000 American dollars for me to go to this school?

I also had everything else that was important to me, like my books, my laptop, and my iTouch, which held all of my music.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Hold your breath," She said and snapped her fingers.

Despite my mom's warning, I gasped. It felt like my body was twisting and turning through tubes and either the tubes were getting smaller, or I was getting bigger, because it felt like I was pressing against the invisible tubes and I couldn't catch my breath.

Before I could faint from lack of oxygen, we arrived outside a house in the middle of nowhere. It had a small perimeter, but it must have been 5 stories high.

"I must go, darling. I love you so much. I wish I will be able to explain later. Know that I am so proud of you. And whatever you do, please don't be accepted into Hufflepuff."

With that she winked and disappeared.

I gasped for two reasons. One—she just left me here, and two—what the hell is a hufflepuff?

**R&R! Hope you liked, more to come soon!**

**-Caro**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPPY TWO! YAY! R&R, don't like don't read, don't review, don't hate!**

**Hope you like! Also, this is kind of like present time, in a sense I might mention people that are like famous in 2011, not like in 1990s. My literary license :) And I'm sorry if I got the quotes wrong, too.**

She left! Ok, Trixie, take a deep breath.

Obviously she is just trying to protect you. I took another deep breath, grabbed my trunk, and headed to the house.

I knocked on the door, and a slightly plump woman with red hair opened the door and smiled. I smiled and sighed inwardly. Ok, so she knew who I was. I'm in as deep of shit as I thought I would be.

"You must be Trixie!" She said in a deep British accent, grabbing my trunk and motioning me inside. I looked around. It seemed messy and clumpy, but what really got me staring was all of the objects moving in the house.

There were needles sewing themselves, dishes washing themselves, laundry folding themselves, it was amazing!

"Cool, isn't it?" She said and laughed at my stunned face. I blushed a bit and said,

"It really is amazing,"

"GINNY!" She called from the foot of the stairs,

"Yeah mum? Did Trixie come yet?" A shout yelled back.

"YES! COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

"OK!"

I heard movement from the stairs and a redhead girl of about 16 came down. She smiled at me and walked over to shake my hand, "Hello, I'm Ginny,"

I smiled back and took the hand and said, "Trixie,"

"Well, you two, how about you guys go up to your room and talk. Trixie's mother told me that she doesn't know much about magic and such, so please explain it to her. She just learned she was a witch a few hours ago,"

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and her mom's last statement, and replied, "Sure, mum. Right this way,"

She walked up the steps and I followed her, carrying my trunk. The stairs twisted in circles and I could see all of the rooms and branches off of the stairs. It was pretty cool.

After climbing at least two stories, we reached her room and she motioned me inside. There was a single bed, a dresser and posters of people on broomsticks on the walls. Figures.

"Sit," She said and patted the side of her bed, "tell me about yourself,"

I let out a deep breath before answering, "Well, my parents and I live in the U.S, I just learned that I was a witch and all my family members that have been dying were fighting in the war with You-know-who or whatever the bastard calls himself, and now I'm going to a school that is named after Pigs with poor hygiene."

She laughed at the last part and said, "Interesting. And I'm sorry for your losses. And I never realized that about the school," She laughed again and I smiled.

"And you're American, too! Is there not a school like Hogwarts there?" she said and I shrugged.

"I don't know. My mom went to Hogwarts and I guess that's why she wants me to go. Anyway, I'm going into the 1st year as an 16 year old. That part doesn't sound like fun."

She gave a small smile and said, "Yeah, not really. But it's not unheard of, luckily. What did your mom tell you about Hogwarts?"

"She told me that we wear uniforms, it is a boarding school, and she told me to try and not get myself into Hufflepuff."

She laughed and fell back on her bed. Averter a few minutes of laughter, she said, "Is that all you know?"

I nodded, "Well, I know that Severus Snape is the Headmaster, too,"

She frowned at that and said, "I don't trust him. He killed the formal Headmaster, Dumbledore. But people of the Order trust him, so I guess I should, too," She mumbled.

"Order?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A group of people that are trying to defeat You-know-who. Well, a lot don't like him, hate him I should say, but the Order is a secret organization where people plan and scheme against him. It is a very dangerous group to be in, and if You-know-who finds anyone who is in it, he will kill them. Well, torture them first,"

"Sounds like a charming guy," I murmured and she laughed.

"You really don't know much do you?"

It was my turn to laugh and I said, "Well, I did just find out that I am a witch, so don't expect me to know much!"

We spent the next few hours talking. She told me about Harry Potter, her brothers, You-know-who (whose real name was Voldemort), Hogwarts, all the professors, the students, spells, charms, and potions, the rules of Hogwarts, why muggles are hated by so much people, and about each of the houses, Gryffindor, Sytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and house points.

"Why do you think my mom doesn't want my in Hufflepuff?"

She laughed a bit before saying, "Well, Gryffindors are known for bravery, Sytherins and cunning, Ravenclaws are smart, and Huffelpuffs are loyal. I'm guessing that most people would prefer to go into the other three though because Hufflepuffs are kind of for the…left over people. Not that that's bad, it just means that they aren't the other three,"

"Makes sense," I said before laughing, "Left over people. That is a kind of mean way to put it!"

"It's true though!" We both laughed for a while longer.

"So where are your brothers?" I asked.

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown as she said slowly and thoughtfully, "They are helping Harry Potter. All of them are of age and are drinking a polyjuice potion that makes them all look like Harry. They are doing that so the Death Eaters don't know which Harry is the real one. Some could die,"

I hugged her. Ok, so I knew Death Eaters, Polyjuice Potion, and Harry Potter. So I'm not that desperate.

"They should be arriving any minute now actually," She said.

As if right on cue, I heard a scream and fire shoot out the window. We both scrambled to look out.

I saw a man who must have been 8 feet tall, and a boy with glasses on a motorcycle. It must have been flying.

"Harry!" Ginny called and ran out the door. I followed her close behind. When I got down the stairs I heard talking and crying,

"—thank goodness you're safe," came the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

I heard other voices, yelling, screaming, and crying until a tall man with a mustache came in through the door, along with a black man, the man that must be 8 feet tall, the boy with glasses, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, A boy with red hair which must have been Ginny's brother, and a girl with wavy brown hair.

The man with the mustache came up to me, his wand pointed at my neck. Yep. I'm screwed.

"NAME!" He said in a deep British accent.

"Remus, she's—"Mrs. Weasley started.

"NAME!" He shouted me again, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's comment.

"Trixie Rayner," I said as calmly as I could.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I just told you! Trixie Rayner,"

"I mean what are you doing here?" He said his wand still on my neck.

"Mrs. Weasley is taking me to Hogwarts. I am American; my parents are Jordan and Emily Rayner. They are witches and wizards. Whatever. I just found out that I was a witch today. Anything else?"

His wand lowered a little bit before saying, "What is your mother's hair color?"

"Light brown, but when she was 15 she dyed her hair purple," I remember her telling me to never do that.

His wand lowered completely and he smiled. He offered his hand and said, "Sorry about that. I am Remus Lupin. I was your mother's friend many years ago." I shook his hand and he did the same questionnaire to the boy with glasses before saying to everyone,

"We are being betrayed. We have to make sure no one is an imposter,"

Then, a red haired boy was carried by a man who must have been Mr. Weasley. The boy must have been at least 20, and his ear was gone, and blood was covering his face.

He must have been a twin, because another man came in who looked just like him, and he kneeled down next to him.

"George?" he asked quietly, "How you doing Georgie?"

"Saint like," He murmured, "I'm holy, Fred," He said and pointed to the hole in his head where his ear should have been, "Holy. Get it?"

"Pathetic," he muttered, but laughed.

The man that was Fred, turned to me, and he narrowed his eyes and said, "Who are you?"

I sighed. Jeez. How many times was I going to have to say it? "Trixie Rayner," I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Who?"

"I just told you. Trixie Rayner!"

"I know I meant what are you doing here?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Your mother is taking me to Hogwarts. My mom couldn't. I don't know why so please don't ask. I just found out that I am a witch and that there is a war going on and it's enough that my country is still in Afghanistan!"

He smiled and looked around and said, "I like her,"

I chuckled and pinched the bridge of my nose and rolled my eyes. That's like my signature move.

"Ginny, why don't you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all go upstairs so the adults can talk?"

"We are adults, too!" She said but humphed and walked upstairs. I followed them timidly, until we all got into Ginny's room.

As soon as the door closed the boy with glasses offered his hand, "Harry Potter," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and took it saying, "Ahh. The boy who lived, or whatever," I rolled my eyes because I could really care less, "Trixie,"

He smiled bigger and said, "You're the first person who has not freaked out when I told you who I am,"

I raised an eyebrow, and said, "Sucks for you," But I smiled too so he knew I was kidding.

"So are all of ya'll British?" I asked sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"Yes. And you must be American. I recognize your accent," The girl with wavy brown hair said.

"I am. And you are..?" I asked the girl.

"Hermione Granger," he said and offered her hand and I took it.

"Ron! Introduce yourself!" Hermione said sternly to the redhead boy who must be Ginny's brother.

"Ronald Weasley," he said with a bored, "Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," I said as dully and sarcastically as he sounded.

"So," Hermione started, trying to prevent an awkward silence, "How old are you, Trixie?"

"16, but I have to start out as a freshman, or whatever you call it here,"

"First year, but why aren't you going into third,"

I shrugged and said, "Beats me. I mean, the other kids are 11. I really don't give a damn. But I do wish that I will be able to move up a few years."

"I can tutor you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually you can't Hermione. Horrcruxes remember?" Harry said as if it were a "no duh" sort of statement.

Her bright smile was replaced by a sad frown and said, "Oh, yeah. Right. I'm sorry, Trixie. But I'm sure a professor will help you with each of the classes,"

I groaned and leaned back on the bed and said, "I don't want to seem like a teacher's pet or something. And I'm sure if I spend all my free time in the library, then I should be fine,"

"Sounds like you, Hermione," Ron said smiling and Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Also, do they play sports in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! Quidditch!" Ginny said happily.

"Erm…What?" I asked.

"It's kind of like soccer only you fly on broom sticks, there are balls that you shoot through hoops, balls that try to knock you off you broom, and there is a snitch which is a tiny golden ball which a seeker trys to catch." Hermione explained.

I paused before saying, "That doesn't sound like soccer AT ALL,"

She giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"Soccer?" Ginny asked.

"A muggle sport," Harry explained.

"Wait; did you say earlier that you just learned that you are a witch?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, "My parents wanted to keep me safe. If the Death Eaters or whatever found them, then they wanted to make sure that when they read my memory, I would know nothing of it."

"Smart," Ron stated.

"I guess," I shrugged, "At least Severus Snape, or whatever, let me go. That was nice of him,"

All of them laughed humorlessly. Harry said, "That man is a totally bastard! He killed Dumbledore!"

I sat up and stiffened and said, "My parents trust him, so I trust him. I have never met him and all I know of him for a fact is that he let me go to Hogwarts. I'm not too quick to judge, so until I see him do something terrible, I'll change my mind. Besides, I'll just prank him or something if he pisses me off,"

They all laughed and Harry said between fits of laughter, "You pranking Snape! Do you want to die? You'll never get away with it! You sound like Fred and George!"

They all laughed and I looked at them skeptically. I liked them.

"Just you wait, ya'll. I'll get him. If he deserves it," I said determinedly.

"I like her!" Ron said in between laughs, "She's stupid, but she's awesome!"

"Gee, thanks," I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright, guys, it's getting later lets go to bed. Trixie if you want to come stay with me, that's fine," Hermione said, "we have a big day tomorrow!"

"What's tomorrow?" I asked and left Ginny, Ron, and Harry and followed Hermione to her room.

"Bill's wedding. Ginny's oldest brother," Hermione said.

"Jesus, how many siblings does she have?" I asked.

"6," She said.

"Man, Mrs. Weasley is really nice, but she's GOT to get a hobby," I said, and Hermione laughed.

I slept in the bed next to hers, and had one of the most pleasant night's sleep I have ever had. Mainly because I think I have actually made some friends.

**PHEW! Next chapter is going to be Hogwarts, and Snape! Actually, it might be the third chapter, but eventually.**

**-CaRo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN JK ROWLING'S WORK! OR ANYTHING IN THAT MANNER! ... Don't judge.**

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up the next morning to hear the rustling of people downstairs and nervous questions. I yawned and sat up. I saw Hermione putting her hair up and applying make-up, and she turned to me saying,

"I thought you would never wake up. Here put this on," She said passing me a very pretty blue dress.

"I'm not sure if I should go. I mean I wouldn't know anyone there and…" I started but I was still a bit drowsy so I couldn't finish. So I just shrugged instead.

She just waved her hand at me in dismissal.

"Nonsense, you'll know me! And I don't know that many people either! Come one, it will be fun! And maybe you can meet someone…" She raised her eyebrows a few times and winked.

I laughed and got up and began to put on the dress. Once it was on, she applied my make up, and I got to say, we looked hot.

We walked down the stairs, and were soon bombarded with chores. I had no problem doing them. I didn't want to be portrayed as helpless or rude.

"Here, honey, can you give this to Mr. Weasley please?" It was more of a demand but I complied and walked outside to where she directed me to go. I looked at what she gave me, it was a bow tie. Ugh, I hated those.

I saw Mr. Weasley putting up a tent using his wand, along with the help of a few other men. After the tent was up and he was taking a break, I went up to him and handed him the tie saying,

"From Mrs. Weasley," He laughed and put it on.

The party was going well. The wedding for Fleur and Bill was so sweet and romantic, and almost everybody cried. Even me! And I didn't even know them.

Ginny doesn't seem to like Fleur because shetreats her like a child, but I find her nice.

Like I said, everything was going well until (There's always that word—until) a flaming blue ball popped up from the middle of nowhere.

I couldn't understand everything that it said because so many people were running and screaming out of the tent, but I managed a few words and phrases like, "ministry", "fallen", "dead," "they" and "coming". Yep. That was enough for me.

I didn't want to panic, but honestly when a flaming ball of energy tells you to run, what would _you_ do?

I looked for familiar faces, but I could tell Hermione, Ron, and Harry Apparated away because they were there on the dance floor, then they just disappeared.

Basically everyone apparated or whatever away, except for Remus Lupin, me (duh), and the Weasley's.

"Ginny, take Trixie inside and gather all of your things. The train leaves tomorrow and we still need to take Trixie to get her wand," I could tell that she was trying to get everyone to settle down, so we left to let the adults talk.

"Oh, my God!" Ginny cried as soon as we were safely inside her house, "Harry! Oh, no what if he-?"

"Ginny!" I yelled grabbing her hands and pinning them to her sides, "You can either worry about him by saying your 'what ifs' but honestly right now, I'm sure he is worrying about you, too, so just take a deep breath and trust that he will stay safe,"

She took a deep breath, and I let go of her arms so she could wipe her eyes.

"You're right," she sighed.

"Let's go upstairs and get ready to leave for tomorrow." She smiled softly and I smiled back, and we walked upstairs to go to get ready and get to bed.

After we went to bed, I heard her cry softly and I crawled out and hugged her, "I love him so much," she cried into my arms.

"Shh, I know you do. He'll be back, don't worry," Of course I didn't really know, but what could I say?

After she fell asleep, I crawled back into my bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"TRIXIE! Wake up! We have to go to Diagon Alley!" I heard a familiar voice yell and I felt someone shaking me.

I woke up and stood and stretched. "Get dressed! But take a shower first please," She handed me a towel and I trudged into their bathroom, and used some of Ginny's soap. After about a 10 minute shower, I got dressed, put on a light amount of makeup, put my cash in my jeans and headed downstairs with my trunk.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked and set my heavy trunk down.

"Diagon Alley. We are going to use Flu powder so we can get there quicker.

"What?" I said and rubbed my eyes, still tired.

"Oh, right! You have never used Flu powder before have you," she chuckled at what I'm guessing is a memory.

"Alright, Ginny why don't you show her how to use it,"

Ginny grabbed some ashes out of a pot that her mom was holding and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" She said and dropped the powder. Green flames engulfed her body, and she was gone.

I gaped. What the CRAP?

"Alright dear your next," Mrs. Weasley said and I stepped into the fireplace.

"Take some of the Flu powder, and yell 'Diagon Alley!' and throw it on the ground like Ginny did,"

"Ok," I said and grabbed the powder. I let out a breath I was holding.

"Diagon Alley!" I said and dropped the powder on the floor. My body was engulfed in flames like Ginny's was, and I screamed, but when the flames were gone, I was standing in a fireplace in a store.

I saw Ginny smiling and she said, "How was it?"

"Exhilarating," I muttered and she laughed and pulled me out of the fireplace.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Three Broom Sticks. It's like a bar, usually whenever we use Flu powder, we go here."

We walked out of the restaurant and I followed Ginny.

"Where do we go first?" I asked.

"We are going to get you a wand. You do have money right?" She seemed worried. I'm guessing she didn't have much to spare for me. "Yeah, O Crap!" I said and slapped my forehead.

"What?" She asked.

"I left my trunk at your house!"

She waved her hand in dismissal and said, "No worries, my mom is taking ours to the train station."

"Do you know how to get there?" I asked

"Yeah,"

After the conversation I really got to take a look around. It seemed like a dull dreary place. For some reason I thought of this place as…I don't know…happy?

When I asked her she frowned and said, "It used to be. Until the war started, so now this place looks like…"

"Crap?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Not the word I was looking for but yeah. Crap."

We walked up to a store and stopped. The sign read _Ollivanders_.

"Wait," I said before we walked in, "Home much do wands cost?"

"Seven galleons," She said and walked in. Great.

"Do they take American money?" I yelled and walked in.

"I do," came a voice from behind me. I gasped and shot back.

An old man with a 5'oclock shadow came from out of the shadows and said, "Money is money is it not?"

"I-I guess," I stuttered.

He smiled and said, "Well, I have never seen you before in my life, so I am guessing you are getting your first, and hopefully the only and last, wand. But you seem a bit old to be getting your first wand don't you?"

I signed and said, "I found out that I was a witch a few days ago, so needless to say I didn't need a wand for the first 16 year of my life,"

"Makes sense," He mused as her walked up and down the aisles of wands.

"You do not seem British. You are…?" He asked, still paroozing through the aisles.

"American," I finished and sat down in a chair next to Ginny.

He pulled a box from a shelf and walked over to me. He opened it and looked at me. As if _I_ _knew_ what I was supposed to do!

"Umm, thanks," I reached to grab it but he pulled the box with the wand away.

"The wand must choose you. Take it in your hand,"

I stood up and took the wand in my hand. I looked at Ginny who just shrugged. I asked, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Well, give it a little swish!" He said and I swished it. Or whatever. Immediately a flower pot exploded. He grabbed the wand out of my hand, and muttered, "Alright not Unicorn Hair,"

After a few more minutes of rustling around his shop, he handed me a wand and said, "Veela Hair,"

I swished it, and gold sparks flew out of the tip. He smiled, "that will be $68.25 please."

I smiled and handed him the money. After I got my change and my wand, I left the shop with a huge smile.

I have a wand! That is so sick! I took it out of the bag, and I slipped it into my tall black boots. It was a nice place to keep it.

"Now where?" I asked and skipped to catch up with Ginny.

"Hmmm," She started. Do you have a school supply list?" She asked.

"No. I don't think so. Do you remember what you needed?" I asked.

"Well there are basics like quills, ink, parchment, notebooks,-" She started.

"I have all that," I said, "But I have like muggle pens if you will. And regular paper. Would they care?"

She shrugged, "Honestly, as long as you do the work neatly and completely, they wouldn't care if you wrote it on a piece of tree bark,"

"Cool," I said, "What books should I get then?"

She paused, but kept walking before saying, "The owner of the book store over there should have a list for Hogwarts. I'll go ask him."

We walked in and I was surprised to see at least a hundred of people in the store. At least this place looked happy.

"Go over to that aisle over there!" Ginny yelled over the shouts of other people. "I'll meet you there with the list,"

I nodded and headed over to the section. Nobody was there except me and a tall, dark looking man. By dark I didn't mean like, African, I meant like….mysterious.

Creepy.

He wore a long cape, and his nose was in a book called _Advanced Potions Making_. Hmm. Potions? Like medicine? Damn. I really didn't know much at all.

A few shelves over I saw a cool book that interested me. It was called _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._

I have always wanted to be a doctor, so maybe I could still be one even though I am a witch.

Alright so I am only 5 foot 5, so couldn't grab the book that was about 6 and a half feet in the air. I didn't want to try and jump to get it, because I didn't want to seem like a child.

I looked around for some sort of stool, but none were in sight.

I looked over at the creepy man. He wasn't engrossed in the book, he actually seemed quite bored.

I walked over to him and asked in a voice that I hoped didn't come out cracked or weak, "Sir, can you help me please?"

He looked up, totally annoyed, but I stayed emotionless. I was used to those kinds of stares from other people. Again—I was friendless for the first 16 year of my life.

"What do you need?" He said in a deep, annoying British accent.

"Can you get a book for me, I can't reach it," I backed up a bit, trying my best not to piss him off. Which is something I do often—apparently.

He sighed and set his book down.

He walked over to it and droned, "Can you not use magic? You seem old enough to,"

I blushed crimson and pinched the bridge of my nose. Damnit, "I...um…don't know how?" I said looking down. Great.

"What do you mean," I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his eyes penetrating me—as if he could see right through to my soul. Which is something most people probably wouldn't want to see. Not that I'm _bad _or anything, I'm just different.

"I told you. I don't know how," I said and looked up at his face. British people really need to reword some of their questions.

No offense.

He rolled his eyes and said, "What book?" I told him and he grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and looked at the book. Herbs. That sounded medical.

"Your accent, where are you from?" he suddenly asked in a softer voice. Weird. I'm really getting mixed feelings about this guy.

"The U.S." I said still looking at the book.

"That explains the…" He started and I glared up at him. I swear if he makes fun of my accent…

"hat." He finished. Hat? Oh yeah! My cow girl hat! My mom gave it to me a month ago and it's like, my face piece of clothing.

"Gee, thanks," I said and rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. I outstretched my hand and said, "Trixie Rayner,"

His eyes shot up and he said, "Rayner, did you say?"

I thought of something sarcastic to say, but decided against it and said, "Yes, why?"

"No reason," He droned. Creeper. My hand was still outstretched and when he wouldn't take it I slapped it on my book, as if that was what I was going to do in the first place.

"Well, thank you," I said and walked away.

What a creep.

**YAY! I finished chappy three! Whoo hoo! I'm going to continue, and who do you think she met? Honestly if you don't know there is something wrong with you… Hahaha jk I love all of ya'll!**

**R&R and no flames please,**

**CaRo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! And a big thx to Alysha813 for her help and support for all my stories! U ROCK GIRL!**

I walked away from that creepy, greasy haired wizard and walked over to a gaping Ginny.

"What?" I asked and took the list from her hand to look at it.

"Why were you talking to Professor Snape?" She asked gasping.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and narrowed my eyes. Wait…that man…was he…?

"That man you were talking to, that was Snape!" She said and pulled me from the crowd and into an abandoned aisle.

"Really?" I asked, "Hmmm, he seemed a bit creepy," I remarked.

"Yeah," She laughed, "I told you!"

I chuckled a bit and said, "Come on, it's about 7:05. We need to get my stuff and buy it so we can make the train,"

She stopped laughing, but the blush was still on her face. For some reason she found this amusing. _British_.

"Alright let's go,"

It turned out that the shops took American money, which was a relief because I didn't really feel like going to a bank and exchanging money.

I bought my school books, a bag to hold my books, and an owl! I named him Killer, because he's the sweetest thing. My world revolves around sarcasm.

Ginny led me around shops and stores and we reached a train station (Don't ask me how we got there please, I was just following Ginny) and we had to go to platform 9 and 3/4 to board our train.

I looked at the platform numbers. There was a sign that read "9" and a sign that read "10".

"Ummm? Where is nine and three quarters?" I asked looking around.

"In between 9 and 10. Duh," She said. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. _British_. I decided to just let her lead the way, but she leaned against the brick wall and looked at me mischievously.

"You're having fun knowing everything aren't you?" I sneered.

"I am," She smiled.

"When does the train leave?" I asked.

"At precisely 11 a.m.,"

I looked at my watch. It read 10:50.

"DAMN! Come one let's go!"

"Alright, alright, calm down! To get to the platform you need to pass through this wall,"

"Excuse me?" What the CRAP did she just say?

"Do what I do," She said and she walked through the wall. Ok. Let me say that one more time. She WALKED (?) through the wall.

"Ginny?" I asked, but I probably looked stupid talking to a wall, so I held my breath, closed my eyes, and ran into the brick wall.

I didn't move after I ran a few feet. My eyes were still closed.

"Well are you going to come on the train or what?" A voice startled me.

I opened my eyes. I saw people bustling in robes, and young children hugging and kissing their parents and boarding on the train that was called the _Hogwarts Express_. I turned around and smiled. DAMN! I love magic!

I saw a sign that read "9 and 3/4" I chuckled despite myself. It was all so amazing.

"Ginny! Trixie! There you guys are!" Came a voice. We turned to see Mrs. Weasley coming toward us with our trunks. I had my packages so Mrs. Weasley came onto the train to set all of our stuff down.

The seats and the train itself were just like ordinary trains; expect there were objects floating around. I'm still not used to it.

Mrs. Weasley kissed the crown of our heads before leaving.

"Your mom is awesome," I said and bit into a sandwich that she gave us.

"She's fine," She remarked. It seemed like she was hiding something, but I brushed it off. If it was important I would find out soon.

A tall boy with shaggy hair walked in to our compartment.

"Neville!" Ginny screamed and stood up to hugged him.

"Hey, Gin! Who's your friend?" He asked in a British accent. Gosh. I was getting sick of their accents now. It sounded like they were talking with marbles in their mouths.

"This is Trixie. She's American," Ginny said and Neville and I shook hands.

"American? Wicked!" Wicked? My God. It sounded like they were from the seventies. A "blast from the past" as my mom calls it.

"Yep. And I have to start out as a first year and I'm sixteen." I said and bit angrily into my sandwich. Now that I think of it, being stuck with eleven year olds would suck.

"That's rough," he said.

I got to know him, and soon me, Neville, and Ginny were talking and laughing easily until the train suddenly stopped.

"Should I get my robes on?" I asked Ginny and started to fumble with my robes.

"No," She said and looked worried, "We shouldn't be here yet. Hogwarts is about another hour away,"

We were sitting in the back of the train, so we had a bigger window. All three of us looked out and saw men walking by the train, and blasting opened doors. Screams followed that obviously.

"Death Eaters," Neville muttered and sat back.

"What do they want?" I asked. I knew some facts about Death Eaters that Ginny and Neville told me just a few minutes ago, and honestly, they don't seem like the nicest guys around.

"Harry!" Ginny said and instantly looked worried.

"Chill, Ginny!" I said and grabbed her arms so she would look at me, "He's isn't here, remember?"

She nodded, but still had a worried look on her face. Just then a man burst in and surveyed each one of us. I held my breath.

"Hey, losers," Neville stood up. MORON! What the HELL is he DOING? "He's not here."

He grunted and grabbed a bar on the ceiling as the train did a sudden jerk. I gasped. There was a tattoo on this arm. It looked like… no it can't be…

It felt like I was holding my breath the entire time while I was waiting for him to leave. He stayed and checked everywhere, and when he was done he and the men Apparated away.

After a few minutes, the train started to move towards Hogwarts again, and I let out a huge breath.

"Yeah I know, that was close," Ginny said and bit into her sandwich.

"No that's not it," I said and looked out the window. I know where I saw that tattoo. And I ALSO know that I am now COMPLETELY screwed.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"That tattoo," I started.

"Yeah, that's the dark mark," Ginny said still eating her sandwich, "That is how you know is someone is a Death Eater or not,"

I gasped and said, "Are you sure. Every person who has that is a Death Eater?"

They nodded and Ginny said, "Sure as Hell," Yeah, I never got that expression. How could Hell be sure…anyway…

I took in a few deep breaths before leaning in and whispering, "Well, my parents have that exact same mark on their arms too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know that the last chapter was a bit rushed, but this one will HOPEFULLY be more detailed.  
>Please R&amp;R, but if you don't like the pairing than don't read and <strong>_**honestly**_** I mean if you don't like the pairing in the first place than why would you search for them? Just saying…**

**Also I used the Sorting Hat's song from '95. Also i might use songs/phrases that are current (like 2011) but this takes place whenever J.K. Rowling wrote it and whatever time period it was.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing. If i did i would make Snape SOO much hotter ;)**

They gaped at me. Not that I expected them _not_ to.

"Are you sure?" Ginny urgently whispered leaning closer to me with a worried look.

"Yes," I said looking down, "My parents have that same mark. The skull with the snake tongue coming out. I remember that my parents would always leave on _business_ trips when I was younger, and they became more frequent these past few months. And every single time they left they would clutch their arm, where the tattoo was, in pain. I would ask but they just said it was some muscle problem."

They were silent a moment and Neville spoke up and said, "When You-Know-Who calls his death eaters, the tattoos move and it causes tremendous pain. I know because…well I don't really like talking about it," He paused before continuing saying, "Anyway, if you really think that your parents have the dark mark on them, you should probably tell Snape,"

"And why the bloody _HELL_ should she do that?" Ginny said exasperated and leaning back in her booth, "Snape betrayed Dumbledore, Neville. You know that. What do you think he would do, anyway? He probably already knows that her parents are Death Eaters,"

Neville stood and paced around the room before looking at me and saying, "Did you parents say anything about anyone at Hogwarts, or wizards in general?"

I paused before answering truthfully, "My mom and dad told me about the Weasley's, and that they will explain more to me about the wizard world, and she told me to trust Severus Snape."

Ginny spoke up saying, "Ok, well my parents don't have the Dark Mark, so I'm guessing that your mom is either a spy for You-Know-Who and decided to switch sides, or she didn't want you to be wrapped up in all of the evil stuff and sent you to Hogwarts where she hoped you would live normal."

I raised my eyebrows at her and said, "How would you possibly know what would be going on in my mom and dad's heads?"

She shrugged and said, "Lucky guess?"

I just rolled my eyes. After a few moments of awkward silence, Neville looked up at me and said, "Well, what are you going to do about it? I mean, how are you going to deal knowing that your parents support a mass murderer,"

"First of all you don't know if my parents do or don't support this You-Know-Who, and neither do I. So why don't you just hold your God forsaken tongue and stop just assuming that my parents go out and kill every living thing!" I shot back glaring at him. I have a short temper if you haven't noticed.

He shot back in his seat and stared at me in shock. Damn. Maybe I was a little too hard. I sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "Ok, look. I don't really know what I'm gonna do about it right now, Ok? I just found out and I am not in a mood to think of it now. The most important thing for me to focus on is my academics so I can move up a few grades and not be stuck with a bunch of eleven year olds. Not fun. Unless you're eleven…anyway just promise me you won't tell anyone. I don't want to be kicked out or sent to prison. Wait. Does this wizarding world have a prison or is it just like regular prisons?" I asked, getting a bit off topic. I do that a lot.

"Yeah, there is a prison. It's called Azkaban. It's pretty terrible. I never went, but I know people who have, and they say it's indescribable. In the bad way."

I nodded. There was so much for me to know about this whole _wizard world_. And on top of that I have to figure out if my parents are like, not completely evil.

Neville smiled softly as if to except my apology that I never made.

"So what houses are you both in?" I asked conversationally. We continued to talk for the next hour or so, and we laughed and chatted the whole time, and we didn't say a thing about this You-Know-Who and his little creepy followers for the entire ride.

"You should get your robes on," Ginny instructed when the train stopped, "You and the other first years are going to be on boats that will sail across the lake, while the other students go in on carriages.

"Why aren't you going on the boats?" I asked as I put my robes on. I looked extremely dorky. Great.

"Because the first years come in through the front of the castle and the rest are already there. I'm guessing it's for like, more of a dramatic effect. Everyone goes into the Great Hall from there,"

Just as she finished the doors opened and a student that looked around their age came in. She had white blonde hair and a distant look on her face.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't sit next to you. I couldn't find you and after the Death Eaters came and searched us, I didn't really want to get up and look around. Oh, who's your knew friend?" She asked in a soft voice.

"LUNA!" Ginny and Neville exclaimed and hugged her. Goodness. Brits are so touchy. (A/N: NO OFFENSE TO ALL OF YOU BRITISH READIN THIS! I just want to make Trixie seem more like a jerk so she…well you'll find out)

After they settled down, Ginny said, "This is Trixie Rayner. She's American,"

I smiled and extended my hand, and she smiled and shook it saying, "Luna Lovegood,"

I smiled, she seemed nice.

After a few more minutes of chatting, we got up and headed off the train. Luckily, no one said anything about how my parents are Death Eaters…well; I think they are at least.

But what I didn't tell them, and what I would never tell a soul knowing how I would be treated, and probably sent to this Azkaban was this: I had the same tattoo on my arm as well.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** (hee hee)

Ginny and Luna hugged me, and they both said that they hoped that I would be sorted into Gryffindor. But I had a terrible thought that I would be sorted into Slytherin. Though, Slytherin doesn't seem _too_ bad.

"FIRST YEAR COME WITH ME! FIRST YEARS!" Came a bellowing voice. I looked though the crowd of tiny people and saw an enormous man calling for first years. Since I was about two heads taller than everyone else, I had to crouch down so I wouldn't be noticed. I don't like to stand out. Well, in the bad way of course.

"FIRST YEARS COME WITH ME!" I followed him along with all the tiny people. If I was going to have to crouch down for the rest of the years to come, I am probably goin to become hunched.

My trunk was apparently already sent to my room, so I just followed him and hopped onto a boat with some more midgets, and sailed across the lake.

After we crossed the lake, and everyone was out of the water, the tall man said, "I am Rubeus Hagrid, but ya can jus' call meh Hagrid. I'm Keeper of the Keys, and I am here to escort you from the train to Hogwarts. Severus Snape will lead you in to Hogwarts, and he will bring you into the Great Hall," Hagrid left, but he sneered Snape's name out when he said it. Goodness, what on earth could this man have done to make everyone hate him?

You know, except the fact that he killed to other Headmaster. Hmmm. Maybe that was it…

Just then, a silky voice said, "Come with me," but he sneered. For some reason I think he disliked these younger children as much I probably would. Lovely.

We followed him into the school, and DAMN was it huge! It was like one of those medieval castles from like, the 14th century!

But I kept my face neutral and bored. I didn't want to seem like some awe-stuck child like these idiots.

"Hey," one of them called my way. I didn't turn, in case they weren't talking to me. I made that mistake before. Twice.

I felt someone grab my arm and I turned in frustration. Goodness. Some people need to learn manners. I guess I was just a bit grumpy because I would have to be sorted in front of everyone. And I'm sixteen.

"Hey, I'm Arabella James, but call me Bella. I realized that you seem a bit older than everyone else."

I smiled despite myself. Just grin and bear it as my father said.

"I am. I'm sixteen. Unfortunately, Snape or whatever, wants me to start out as a first year,"

"Just realized you were a witch?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," I said and laughed awkwardly.

"It's ok, Professor Snape put me with the first years, too. I'm fourteen."

I smiled and said, "I'm Trixie Rayner. Call me Trix." I extended my hand and she shook it saying,

"Nice to meet you. Are you American, too?"

"I am," I smiled, at least some other person here is from the US.

"I live right outside D.C," I could tell she was going to say something else, a silky voice said, "Alright; I am Severus Snape, Headmaster. You are to address me as Professor Snape. I will lead you into the Great Hall, and when Minerva McGonagall calls your name, sit on the stool provided and you will be sorted by the Sorting Hat."

Bella and I exchanged worried looks before following everyone else into the Hall. Snape dramatically opened the two doors and strode into the Great Hall. Let me tell you, when they said great, they weren't exaggerating.

There were four tables, decorated with different colors, and stretched over two hundred feet. I looked up and I saw the ceiling was _moving_. Is that even _legal_?

I remembered that I didn't want to stand out, so I crouched down and managed to walk over hundreds of feet without some people staring. I am about 5' 5'' (5 feet 5 inches), and everyone else was about 4' 10', except Bella she was closer to my height, so we both continued to crouch as we all stood before Snape and all the other teachers. Or professors. Whatever.

An old woman in her late sixties stood up and walked over to us. Well, not before sneering at Snape. Her look was priceless.

"When I call you name you will sit on this stool and you will be sorted into your proper house. But first…" She must have been Professor McGonagall.

The old woman paused and took a few steps back . The hat on the stool moved, then began singing. Hold on. Let me say that again. It began _singing_! What the CRAP?

"In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted.<br>United by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<br>'Together we will build and teach'  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might someday be divided.<br>For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Unless it was the second pair<br>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
>So how could it have gone so wrong?<br>How could such friendships fail?  
>Why, I was there, so I can tell<br>The whole sad, sorry tale.  
>Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those<br>Whose ancestry's purest.'  
>Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose<br>Intelligence is surest'  
>Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those<br>With brave deeds to their name.'  
>Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot<br>And treat them just the same.'  
>These differences caused little strife<br>When first they came to light.  
>For each of the four founders had<br>A house in which they might  
>Take only those they wanted, so,<br>For instance, Slytherin  
>Took only pure-blood wizards<br>Of great cunning just like him.  
>And only those of sharpest mind<br>Were taught by Ravenclaw  
>While the bravest and the boldest<br>Went to daring Gryffindor.  
>Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest<br>and taught them all she knew,  
>Thus, the Houses and their founders<br>Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>for several happy years,<br>but then discord crept among us  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<p>

The Houses that, like pillars four  
>had once held up our school<br>now turned upon each other and  
>divided, sought to rule.<br>And for a while it seemed the school  
>must meet an early end.<br>what with dueling and with fighting  
>and the clash of friend on friend.<br>And at last there came a morning  
>when old Slytherin departed<br>and though the fighting then died out  
>he left us quite downhearted.<br>And never since the founders four  
>were whittled down to three<br>have the Houses been united  
>as they once were meant to be.<p>

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>and you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>because that is what I'm for.<br>But this year I'll go further,  
>listen closely to my song:<br>though condemned I am to split you  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<br>though I must fulfill my duty  
>and must quarter every year<br>still I wonder whether sorting  
>may not bring the end I fear.<br>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>the warning history shows,<br>for our Hogwarts is in danger  
>from external, deadly foes<br>and we must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin."<p>

I resisted the urge to clap at the song. Pretty good for a hat that sings only once a year I'm guessing. McGonagall went to the front of the crowd and said,

"Caine Wright,"

A boy in front of me visibly stiffened and paused, but after a few hoaxing jesters from other students, walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on the boys head. It almost covered his eyes. It was adorable.

The hat paused saying, "Hmmm. Smart. Smarter than most of the students here…Brave, too…hmmm…GRYFFINDOR!"

The table that was decorated in the colors scarlet and gold erupted in applause and cheering. The boy smiled, took the hat off, and ran to the table.

"Arabella James," The woman called.

Arabella lost all color in her face, and after I elbowed her in the guts, she walked over to the stool and sat down on the stool, and the woman placed that hat on her head.

"Smart. Very smart as well…but not like most…cunning…SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table decorated in green and silver clapped loudly and cheered as Arabella smiled and skipped over to the Slytherin table. She mouthed "Good luck," and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Erin Johnson," the woman called.

A timid looking girl stepped from the beginning of the swarm of children and sat on the stool.

The hat said, "Alright, then…hmm…ok…yes…RAVENCLAW!"

The table in blue and bronze also clapped and cheered loudly. The girl blushed deeply and walked over to the table and sat down next to a group of girl who instantly began whispering and laughing with her.

"Trixie Rayner," The woman called. _SHIT!_

I took a deep breath, and I grabbed the top of my sleeve with my fingers, so no one would be able to see my tattoo. I knew they couldn't see it anyway, put it wouldn't hurt to hold it.

I made my way through the swarm of children and sat on the stool.

The sorting hat paused before saying, "Hmm…Pureblood…hmmm….the purest it can get…I don't believe you have a single drop of muggle blood in you…you have a dark secret…on your—"

"DON'T!" I warned. Oh, my GOD. If he said anything about my tattoo…

"Hmm…brave, too. But where to put you," It mused, "How about…SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and applause. I smiled, and said to the hat, "Thanks," Knowing what I was talking about it nodded. NODDED!

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Bella. "I knew you would be in Slytherin." She winked. I laughed and watched the rest of the first years get sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

After everyone was sorted, McGonagall sat down and Snape got up and said, "As all of you know, or should know, I am the Headmaster. I have decided to stay Head of House for Slytherin. Alecto and Amycus Carrow are our new Professors for Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Classes begin tomorrow. Your schedules will be in your rooms."

When he mentioned their names, a man and woman stood up. I would have thought they were married, but the way they both looked at the students with hatred and how they both shared a similar sneer, I knew they were siblings. You inherit that kind of crap as my mother says.

With that we were dismissed, and the Head of House for Slytherin led us down into the Dungeons, where our dorms were.

Arabella and I shared a room and we immediately went up to check it out. Our trunks were there right by our beds, and we sat down and talked while we unpacked.

"So what do you think of the Carrows?" She asked while she folded up some regular jeans and tee shirts.

"They seem a bit creepy," I replied.

"What I really hate though, is that whenever people think of Slytherin, they think of You-Know-Who and how everyone in Slytherin supports him. I don't! And I don't think you do either!"

"No I don't" I said. I was going to tell her about my mark and how my parents had it, too, but I decided to wait until I could put my full trust in her. And I really didn't support him. I have had this mark for as long as I can remember. And that's a long time mind you. And I'm not evil, either! And I don't support murders, even _if_ my parents do. _If_.

"Oh yeah, what was you 'dark secret' thing about?" She asked and sat down on the bed.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I don't really feel like telling anyone right now," I lied.

She laughed and said, "You don't trust me do you?"

I gaped at her, "How did you know? Oh, and it's not that I don't trust you, its—"

She just laughed and said, "Chill out. I wouldn't want you to trust me right away anyway. I don't put my full trust in people until they have proven it. And besides," She said matter-o-factly and ate a grape, "If it's important I'll find sooner or later,"

I laughed and rolled my eyes and took some of her grapes. We talked for at least an hour later, talking about family and such. She was raised as a witch, and her family taught her potions and charms, so if I needed any help, I could just ask her.

"And I really didn't get what the Sorting Hat meant when he said, 'Smart, but not like most' or whatever,"

I paused, ate a grape, and then answered, "I think he means like _logical_. You know when to do the right thing. But since he said cunning, he means the right time to pull a prank or something,"

She laughed and said, "I'll take that as a compliment. What classes do we have tomorrow?"

I got up and walked over to my trunk. My schedule was attached to it.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts at 10, Charms at 11, and Potions at 2. What about you?"

"Since we both are in first year, we have the same thing. And good thing too, I don't want to be alone,"

I laughed and said, "Well I know absolutely nothing about magic not including the fact that we use wands. I hope they have a library or something,"

"I think they do," She said and yawned, "Ok, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning. And can you set your alarm, I'm too lazy."

I laughed, got up, and set the alarm for 8, "I call taking the first shower,"

She groaned and replied, "That's fine, and you have to wake up earlier,"

"Hey man, don't blame me if I take all the hot water,"

She threw a pillow at me and laughed, "Fine. I liked cold showers anyway,"

I rolled my eyes, gave her pillow back, and fell asleep. I hoped with all my heart that you could get this tattoo surgically removed or something.

**Ok, first of all if I got stuff wrong about the Carrows, the Houses, or any other thing just CHILL! I didn't feel like reading all 7 books again, so I looked it up. So blame Wikipedia, not me! And it will all work out in the end…I hope. Lol!**

**Please R&R and no flames please! I'm a huge softy! But if you have any ideas for this story please tell me! I know how this story is going to end and I know some facts in the middle, but for right now I'm playing this by ear and just writing things as I go along.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and Chappy 6 is on the way soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappy six! R&R, no flames, enjoy!**

**I own nothing, so if you see something that your may have seen somewhere else, please know that I don't own it! I own only this plot!**

**Also ****severusgrissom, we Americans think you do! But there is nothing wrong with that, I LOVE British people I think their accents are cool! Lol!**

**Also, just to let you know, I am probably going to change a lot of facts so this is AU. Maybe. Not sure yet. So please don't yell. I'm happy that there are no hate comments! YAY! Love you guys!**

Me and Bella walked into the Great Hall, and Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all sitting together, and waved at us. I smiled and walked over and nudged Bella saying,

"Come on, they're not too bad!" She rolled her eyes and followed me.

I sat next to Ginny and Bella was on the other side of me. We put pancakes and fruit on our plates and I introduced Bella to everyone.

They all accepted her because "She wasn't as bitchy as other Slytherins" as Ginny said.

"And I really hate how people hate Slytherins! I mean, I know some are with You-Know-Who, but not all! Me and Trix don't!"

"Well, as long as you don't then I don't see why we all can't be friends," Neville said with a smile. Obviously he hadn't had many friends before. Poor kid, he seemed pretty nice.

"Yes, yes we all love each other," I murmured and played with my food. I'm not really the mushy time around…people. Most of the time anyway.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

I sighed, and stopped playing with my food. My mark was burning. Badly. Of course I wasn't going to tell them, because I didn't want to go to prison, nor did I want to get shunned.

Also I'm not really a complainer.

"Nothing, just a mild headache. I'm going back to the common room if anyone needs me," I said and stood up.

"Wait!" Ginny called with a spoonful of porridge. Gross.

She walked me toward the door, looked around her, and at the professor's table. No one was looking so she handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the paper. It looked like a brochure, but nothing was written.

"It's a map of the school. It says everyone's name and where they are. It might help you later on. I share mine with Neville, Luna has her own, and you can share yours with Bella. That way each House has one. But don't tell anyone else, especially the professors. You lose so many points your grandchildren will still be trying to earn them back."

"Ginny, there's nothing on the paper," I said and gave her a weird look.

She smiled, took out her wand and pointed at the paper saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Just then ink appeared on the parchment and there was a map inside. Sweet.

"Cool," I said and smiled widely.

"Now, to make it disappear, just do this," She put her wand on the paper and said, "Mischief managed,"

The ink disappeared and it looked like a regular piece of paper.

"Cool," I said again but I looked up with a confused expression and said, "But why are you giving this to me?"

She smirked and said, "You may need it later. It helps when you're sneaking around. You know who's following you, and how close they are,"

She began to walk away but I said, "But I don't know how to use magic!" I whispered lowly so only she could hear.

She smirked and said, "Well, then this must be useless to you," and walked away.

_BRITISH_!

I huffed and shoved the paper in my pockets and headed off to my Common Room. I murmured the password and sat down on a couch. After a few minutes I went up to my room, grabbed my laptop, and headed back down.

No one was there. Thank God.

I set my laptop on a table and looked for an outlet to plug the charger in. Damn! They must not have one, must consider it a _muggle_ thing. I guess I would have to conserve my battery.

I opened my computer, placed it on my lap, and clicked the internet. It said that there was no connection. DAMNIT! No Wi-Fi! Well this was a waste of time. I groaned and set my laptop back on the table.

Sighing I took my phone out. Remember how I said that I had no friends back in the US? Well I didn't. Well, not _really_ anyway.

You know how you always have this one friend who is sometimes right by your side for a minute and cracking jokes and what not, but then the next she ditches you and talks behind your back to other people and you seriously think she is like, bipolar or something? Yep. That's Emily for ya. My parents told her that I was going to another country to visit some relatives and going to the local school there, and so far she recently sent me like, 10 texts.

Ugh. She's pretty cool when she doesn't hate me, but sometimes she can be annoying. I kept my phone on and shoved it back in my short pockets that where under my shorts.

I fell asleep and waited for Bella to come and get me for Defense Against the Dark Arts at 10.

**** **** **** (so fun)

Bella and I were racing to the Dungeons and I'm clutching my panama fedora hat (the straw ones) to my head. We thought Potions started at 2:30, but it actually started at two. Now it's 2:05. SHIT! Yep, we're screwed. We're screwed.

I went straight to open the door but Bella stopped me.

"What's your problem?" I hissed.

"Think about it," She hissed, "We're 5 minutes later for class. For _Potions_ class! Snape still teaches that. He's like, one of the meanest teachers here. Now. Let's do the smart thing and just _barge_ right in," She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right, right," I whisper and ever so slowly open the door. Maybe he won't notice if we just sneak in and sit down…

When the door was open enough that both of us could fit in, we walked through, only to bump into something.

We both look up to see a frowning Professor Snape with his arms crossed. I look at Bella, who looks at me with a worried expression. Yep. We're screwed.

"Nice of you to join us Ms Rayner and Ms James. 5 points from Slytherin. Each," he said in a smooth silky voice.

I grumbled and took a seat in the back with all the other first year Slytherins and Bella sat next to me. All of a sudden, my tattoo began to burn. Great.

Snape walked up to the front of the room and said, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Hmm ... Bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses sound possible. Even a stopper in death, but I have no idea how to bottle fame or brew glory. Maybe it's like a metaphor or something.

I grimaced in pain. Damn tattoo! I wanted to grab it, so it might ease the pain, but if I did then it would be obvious that I have it.

"Ms. Rayner is there a problem?" Snape said silkily but clearly annoyed.

"No, I'm fine," I said but my lips were still pursed. He didn't look like he bought my lie, but he turned away and continued talking.

I could barely listen to what he was saying, take vicious note, and try to ignore the stabbing, burning sensation that was in my arm.

"Ms Rayner what is wrong?" Snape asked and was suddenly standing right next to me. Instincts told me to jump slightly, but I had focused all of my energy to writing, listening and ignoring. Now he wants me to talk to? _British_

"Nothing is wrong, sir." I added not looking up at him. I was still writing notes that were on the chalk board.

He grabbed my arm to get my attention. The one with the tattoo. And you know how I said that I wanted to grab it so it might ease the pain? Well, actually, it didn't.

I gasped as soon as his grip got tighter around my tattooed arm, and he let go with a confused expression on his face, but soon it returned to his neutral look.

"My office, after class," He said and walked away and continued the lesson. Great. I looked over at Bella. She looked worried. And I wasn't quite sure if she was worried that I seemed to be in pain, or that I had to go with professor Snape somewhere. Or both.

***** ***** (Still fun)

After class the pain in my left arm had ceased a little bit and I packed my things slowly. I wonder what kind of detention they did here. Hmm … At my old school we just ordered books in the library.

Bella came over to me and whispered in a voice so low that if I were moving I wouldn't be able to hear, "Just don't look into his eyes," And left.

I laughed, grabbed my bag, and pressed my panama fedora hat firmly on my head as I walked into a door toward the front of the room labeled "OFFICE".

Snape was sitting on a chair and gestured for me to sit down in front of him. After a moment of awkward silence he said in his usual silky voice, "Now that no one is here, will you tell me what is bothering you?" Hmm … He almost sounded…worried? Ha! No way.

"No," I said curtly. He, nor anyone else, would ever find out.

"Let me see your arm," He demanded. If I wasn't so stubborn, I would have let him see. But since I was…

"No," I said curtly again. Ha. He seemed pissed. I loved pissing people off. It's a lot of fun.

"Give it to me," He said darkly and reached for my arm. I immediately pulled it away saying,

"Don't make me pull the 'I'm American and I have rights' speech," I warned.

"Maybe you would like your aunt and uncle to come and get you, would they like to see what is bothering you?" He asked. I think that was a threat, but I was confused.

"Wait, why would you call them? Why not my parents?" I asked and slightly cocked my head to the side in confused.

"Because they're dead," He said evenly and slowly as if I were the stupid one where. Hmm … Maybe I was.

"THEY'RE DEAD?" I yelled, "WHEN DID THEY DIE?" What the bloody effing HELL?

He raised an eyebrow and said, "For at least 10 years now,"

I laughed, ahh, British. Alright, look. I'm not too sure where you get your information from, but I assure you my parents are alive,"

"Maybe you have been deceived," He started and I looked at him. Well, that might explain the tattoo. Might. If my parents suddenly hated me and decided to put this tattoo on me so it could make me evil. Or whatever.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't" I said slowly, making it look like he was the stupid one.

I started to back away from the door saying, "Well if this was all you wanted to talk about then ok, I'm just going to…go" I backed away and I had a hand on the door knob.

"You will tell me what is wrong with your arm or you will not leave," He stated and his expression was dangerous.

"Fine!" I said and walked back over to the chair. If he wanted to play this game then FINE! I could play it.

He sat down and stared me down and I sneered right back at him. We were probably there for at least half an hour before Snape got up. I thought he had just given up but instead he just got a book, sat back down and began reading. Ooook?

So, could I do my homework? I shrugged inwardly and got out my Potions homework. 2 foot long essay on the potion on Amortentia. I pulled out a standard sheet of loose leaf. And measured it. About 9 inches for the writing space. Ok, so two feet equals 24 inches, so 9 times 3 is 27… So I could use front and back of one loose leaf paper and another side of the other. Ugh. Seriously? How much could I say about a love potion?

"A lot actually," Snape whispered and looked up at me.

I looked at him oddly and said, "Did I say that out loud?"

He shook his head. He was reading my mind. Oh, GOD Trix don't say anything stupid. Of, course as soon as I say that, a whole bunch of stupid memories I have show up in my mind, but all I say it him is, "Oh," And look in my bag for a pen.

"Aren't you going to ask me what you could write?" He asked.

"No," I said softly and grabbed my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework instead, "Because you won't tell me."

"How do you know?" He asked and set his book down. I laughed and said, "Because you're a teacher. You want your students to _prosper_. Giving us answers won't help us with that," I looked at my homework.

Essay on werewolves. Ok so I know nothing. I groaned and shoved my homework away. I needed to see a library fast. Thank God I don't have any Charms homework.

"You can go now," He said softly and looked up at me. Half of me yelled, "_Run get out of here_!"But the more stupid side of me asked,

"Why?" Oh, crap did he read my mind? Did he see my tattoo? Oh, nice going. You just thought it. MORON.

"Do you want to know why, or do you just want to go to the library?" I glared at him, grabbed my bag, and turned on my heel and walked out of his office. Oh shit.

From the dungeons I walked up four floors to the library. I walked in and whistled. It was HUGE! At least five times bigger than the Great Hall. And _that_ was huge.

I went over to the librarian and asked, "Do you know where I can find books about potions?"

She smiled and pointed to a section about 200 yards away. It was kind of darker than the rest of the aisles, but I headed over there anyway.

I looked through the rows of books. I saw a whole bunch of books that where words that I couldn't pronounce and I looked up to see the book I wanted. It was called _Amortentia_. Very original.

I grabbed the book and sat down and started on my homework.

****** *3 months later* ******

Christmas was fast approaching and I was spazzing while trying to eat my breakfast. I was contemplating whether or not to go home or stay here. Toughie really. If I go home I don't want to have some ministry people come and arrest me. I mean, maybe if my dad and mom got arrested I'm not sure if I would be happy or not, because I honestly don't know if they are…evil.

I'm not! I hope. This is a lot to put on a 16 year old's shoulders. Honestly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny said with a mouthful of toast. Gross.

"I'm not sure if I want to stay here or go home," I said and fidgeted with my food.

"Well, if you're having so much thought on it, you should probably stay here. Just saying," Neville chimed in. Hmm… Good point.

"Alright, I'll stay," I said happily, "So, who else is staying?"

"Not me," Ginny and Neville said at the same time.

"Me neither," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Sorry, Trix, I'm going to a barbeque in California. A state in the US," Bella explain to the British.

"Ugh, I'll be here alone!" I said and put my face in my hands.

"Don't worry, you have the professors and other students," Ginny said trying to brighten my mood.

"I'll reword that: I'll be here alone!"

They laughed and I couldn't help but smile. All of a sudden my left arm started burning. Lovely.

"Excuse me, I gotta use the throne," I said and stood up but first drank some water. Don't want to dehydrate now, "Hey Ginny, can you tell McGonagall that I'll be staying here,"

"Sure," She said but got up first, "But I need to give you something,"

She walked me to the bathroom. Great. I wasn't going to scream in front of her. Not that I was going to scream in the first place. I was _really_ just going to wait there until the pain decreased a bit.

"Here," She handed me some piece of fabric. Lovely.

"Gee, thanks," I said and looked at her weirdly.

"Harry gave it to me. Since I'll be safe at home, you should probably use it," She said and started to walk away, but I stopped her saying,

"And this is…?"

"Oh, sorry," She said and blushed slightly for forgetting I didn't know.

"This is an Invisibility Cloak,"

I gaped. You see, I have been at the library during all my free time, studying all I can about God knows what. I even put a dictionary of useful charms and potions in _alphabetical_ _order_! Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. Anyway stuff like this still amazes me.

"I'm sorry did you say an _invisibility_ cloak?" I hissed.

She just smirked and said, "Well, go try it on in the bathroom,"

I ran to the bathroom a few corridors (You see I'm in Britain 3 months and I'm saying _corridors_) and rushed into the bathroom and pulled it around my waist.

IT WAS COMPLETELY GONE! I could see right through! Oh SNAP! Then, the jabbing pain in my arm distracted me and I splashed water in my face and sat down in a corner.

During these past 3 months, I have learnt to deal with the pain by just excusing myself whenever it was too hard to handle. But every day, the pain slowly increases its length. I mean, if the stabbing, climax of the burning sensation is about 5 minutes, then the next day would be like, 5 minutes and 30 seconds. It wasn't as noticeable at first, but after a month I started to time how long the pain was. Anyway, the pain was getting worse and worse.

After the burning pain stopped, I gathered my cloak and headed back to my common room. It was Saturday and we had no classes. Plus, Ginny told McGonagall that I would stay so now I had nothing to do.

All I could think about was why would Ginny give this to me. I still found no need for the map, but something told me during this Christmas break I would…

**Oh good GOD that one was long. I was going to stop it after I said 3 months, but I wanted to leave it at a little more of a cliff hanger. Just a bit.**

**I hope you read all of it and didn't just skip most of it…. Not going to mention anyone's name… haha jk Lol I love all of you guys!**

**As always R&R and no flames please, I'm still a softy!**

**Also I mean **_**NO**__**OFFENSE**_** to those of my reviewers who are British! I just want my character to be bitchy and mean at sometimes. Hey, she might fall in love with a Brit….WHO KNOWS?**

**Love Y'all**

Vampire girl


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my God I feel spoiled with all of the nice and helpful reviews! Thank you all SOO much for your help and support!**

**Ok, so I will probably mention names and lyrics of songs and or stuff from the 21****st**** century even though this story takes place during whenever J.K Rowling placed it. Please don't ask me to look it up. Also I might change some facts from the story—hence the AU. And if I don't, then I will **

**Also is you hadn't noticed Trix's catch phrase is "Yep. I'm screwed,"**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER nor do I MAKE ANY PROFIT WHATSOEVER WITH THIS PLOT. I wish I did but I don't.**

**As always R&R and no flames please, I'm still soft!**

I played with my soup at lunch about 3 days after all my friends left. Friends. I was still used to saying that without acting cynically.

I finish my soup and head over to the library. It turned out to be one of my most favorite places to be daily, next to my common room and the Great Hall.

I sat down in a comfy chair and opened a book on charms and opened by little helpful dictionary. I also looked around. No one was there. Ok, good. I rolled up my sleeves because it was getting hot.

Now, in most stories this is when someone walks in and sees my tattooed arm and either bribes me or runs and tells authorities. But unfortunately my life right now is extremely dull because nothing is going on. Snape hasn't really bothered me. And I'm taking that as a good sign. Like, he doesn't know about my tattoo.

After I added at least 10 new charms to my list, I packed up my things and headed back to my common room. I set my stuff down in my room, and sat on my bed. I took my wand out and pointed at the Marauders map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"

Immediately the ink appeared and I saw people's feet walking around. I saw McGonagall walking around in the Gryffindor Common room and a few more Gryffindor students were near her, too. I got up and headed down to the Slytherin Common room and sat down on a chair and looked at all the people walking around. This is how bored I am.

Groaning I reach into my pocket and take out my iPod and began listening to "Judas" by Lady Gaga. I hate how people think that she really is in love with the person Judas, but she's trying to say she's in love with someone who is acting like Judas—in a sense that he was cheating. Some people are so touchy.

I pick the map up and look to see if I can find me. There I am! No one was around me so I knew I could continue looking at this without being disturbed. After the song is over I turn off the music, stuff my iTouch into my jeans, put my wand inside by tall, black, fabric boots, and grabbed my map, and my Invisibility cloak in hand and started heading out the door. I didn't want to just waste my time doing nothing.

I wandered aimlessly through dark halls and up some of the moving stairs, and at one point I just waited on the stairs and let it spin me a few times before getting off. I walked around the school, checking out old and abandoned classrooms, the girl's bathroom on the third floor, and soon stumbled into a music room on the fourth floor. Hmm …

I walked in and looked around. There were muggle instruments like violins, flutes, and clarinets, but also some instruments that were unfamiliar to me.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a grand piano towards the back of them room. Ok, so the smart thing for me was to turn and walk away, but the stupid side of me (the usual side as well) decided to go up and start to play.

Before I actually started I _did_ do _some _smart things. First I put the map open so I could tell if anyone was coming, and I put the Invisibility cloak right at my feet in case I needed to make a quick escape. My wand was on the stand (where the map was) and before I began I took a quick look of who was around. Snape was down on the first floor; he was the closest to me but he was still pretty far away.

I skimmed my fingers across the keys and tested a few notes before I began to play. It seemed to be in tune. The first song I played was _my_ arrangement of "Heart and Soul" originally by Hoagy Carmichael (A/N: I think, anyway **I DON'T OWN IT**!). My fingers danced over the keys and I remembered every note, even though I hadn't played in months.

After that I played "Rolling in the Deep" By Adele and honestly I just figured that one out by myself. I'm just that awesome.

While playing different song, I kept checking the map. Luckily, no one seemed to be coming close to me, so I just continued playing.

The last song that I wanted to play before I left was a song I wrote for piano called, "Dontcha love me?" I memorized the two minute long song and I closed my eyes as I played. I hummed the harmony and once I was finished I glanced up and froze in horror when I saw the map: right behind the feet that read Trixie Rayner read Severus Snape. Yep. I'm screwed now.

Ok, for once I actually did smoothing smart. Yeah, I'm surprised too. Instead of completely flipping out or checking behind me, I grabbed my wand off the stand and kept my eyes glued to the map. Snape seemed to be standing in the same spot, unmoving.

I took a deep breath and began to play another song, pretending he wasn't there, with one hand. With the other I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the map muttering softly "Mischief managed," And the ink disappeared. I glanced at the floor and saw the cloak right by my feet.

As I was doing all this I devised a plan: First, I would finish the song dramatically with a deep note, then I would turn off the light while grabbing my invisibility cloak, Snape in return would turn the lights back on (however he decides to do it) and I will quietly make it back to the common room.

The song ended, but I was still uncertain, so I played another light hearted song from an intermediate book my mom gave me a few years ago.

My heart sank as the truth came rushing toward me—He knew who I was. There was no point in running. I ended the song and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes as I turned, and then opened after a fraction of a second—Snape was gone. Confused, I got up, checked around the room, and then I pulled the map out and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"

I saw Severus Snape pacing fast down the stairs. Hmm… I would think he would want to ask what I was doing. Or at least ask again about what was on my arm. My arm… I looked down. I was wearing a sweater.

Ok, so he didn't see my tattoo. So…why did he run off? Creepy… A real brain teaser…I shrugged it off, grabbed my stuff and headed back to the common room.

*** *** SEVERUS'S POV*** ***

I was patrolling the halls, completely and utterly bored. I started to walk around without any purpose up the stairs. I heard music, not too far away from here.

I narrowed my eyes and followed the sound up onto the fourth floor. It was the old music room. The door was open, and as I got closer I could soon tell that it was from the piano. As I got closer I realized the one who was playing it— that American girl, Trixie Rayner.

I wanted to surprise her by my presence (old habits die hard), but for some reason I couldn't move out of my spot—like I was in some sort of trance. Her song was soft and she played with passion. She swayed to the music and hummed along to the melody lightly. When she ended her song, she looked up at the music board and visibly stiffened. She must know that I was there.

She took out her wand, and as a response I took mine out, but I don't think she heard me. She began playing with one hand, and I heard her mutter something incoherent at whatever was on the music stand.

Deciding that it was time to leave—I no longer had the element of surprise—I quietly headed out the door. As I was walking down toward the dungeons, I realized that I made no attempt to catch her. Yes, I realize that at the end she already knew I was there, but before she didn't.

I shrugged it off and headed back toward my office to start working on potions for St. Mungos.

*** ***Trix's POV*** ***

I laid on my bed for God knows how long, confused and bored. Bored for obvious reasons, but confused for many more reasons.

Confused: 

a) Because Snape was obviously there and he didn't do anything about it

b) Because Snape just left without giving me detention.

c) Because I was putting way to much thought into all of this.

I mean really, I should just be thankful that he didn't take away any house points…though I really doubt that he would take points away from his own house.

I groaned, got up, grabbed by little dictionary of useful charms and headed down to the library. I walked past groups of younger children who happen to be staying over Christmas break, and I scowled. I hated children. Don't get me wrong, it's the little morons who just don't shut up after they learn how to talk that I can't stand. So basically kids from 5 to 11 I completely despise.

I sat down in a comfy chair towards the back of the room and looked through the index of a book on charms to see if there was anything worth memorizing.

I found one—_Stupefy. _ It stunned people by knocking them unconscious and ejected a red light. Hmm. I guess I could use it if I wanted someone to shut up… or if I needed to put someone under… Ehh, what the Hell?

As I was writing it down in the "S" section, I felt a presence behind me. Normally I would check the map, but I left it under my bed. Great. I turned to see that it was—Amycus Carrow. Lovely.

He was one of the cruelest people you could ever possibly meet. You know, besides You-Know-Who I heard rumors that if you got detention, he would have other students use the Cruciatus curse on those who got detention. It was an Unforgivable Curse, and it basically tortured you from the inside, although you are never physically harmed. Unfortunately I would become quite familiar with that particular curse.

"Hello Miss Rayner, how are you this evening?" He said, voice slurred. Lovely, he was drinking.

"Umm, fine I guess. And you?" I said as politely to him as I could.

"Great. Now that I'm with you," Excuse me?

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit less politely. Of course, I earned a nice fist to the face. How charming.

"Listen to me you little bitch," He said darkly eyes narrowing and lips curling into an evil smirk, "You will follow me. Now,"

He murmured some charm, and suddenly I couldn't speak or talk. I tried to yell, but my voice wasn't working. God Damnit. I'm screwed.

When I sat there, struggling to yell, he came and grabbed me by the collar, and pulled me away. You would think that someone would hear the ruckus I was making, but noooo I had to choose the spot in the back of the room, away from any sort of human life. Of all the stupid things I have done in my sixteen years…

Eventually, he grabbed me by the waist, and slumped me across his back. I pounded against his back in protest, but he just banged me into a wall, and I stopped. Oh, damnit! I'm screwed.

He led me out of the library, and he carried me around walking through dark halls and up stairs that I didn't even know was there, and finally, into a closet.

O shit. Oh god damn fucking SHIT! He threw me down, and climbed on top of me. I didn't even try to get him off of me. I knew I wouldn't be able to.

I gasped loudly as he began taking off my clothes. Oh, shit. He's going to rape me. I'm still a virgin for Christ's sake!

"Now, be a good little bitch and open your legs for me," He slurred, sounding more drunk now that were…alone. Ugh, gross! When I refused, he prided open my legs with so much force, that I think he snapped a muscle. I gasped and a single tear fell from my eyes.

And to spare you the rest of the details, I'll say this: He raped me for what seemed like hours, stealing my virginity and tainting whatever innocence I had. He handcuffed me to the wall, so I wouldn't be able to hit or kick him. He punched, kicked, and bruised what seemed like every part of my body.

He laughed and left me lying on the floor with my hands still tied to the wall and used the Cruciatus Curse on me. I tried screaming, but nothing came out. It felt like someone lit a match and forced me to swallow it, and my insides were burning. What he did next was worse. He didn't kill me. After what felt like hours of torturing me he whispered,

"Till next time love. Tomorrow night," He laughed evilly and walked out.

I cried. I couldn't stop. How dare he! I didn't have me wand, it was in the library. Christmas was tomorrow, and there was a week until students came back, and that meant no one would know I was missing until I was dead from either excessive amount of blood loss, or starvation and dehydration.

My father told me that there was always a silver lining—to everything. I would agree, of course, because I was about 10 when he told me. He would say, "Trix, go outside and rake the grass," I would just smile and say, "Well, at least the yard would look better,"

But for this circumstance, I didn't see any silver lining. Well not for me anyway. I almost vomited as a picture of Carrow's ugly, disgusting face crossed my mind.

I had to get out of here. I would defiantly die if I didn't. I started hyperventilating, and had a mini anxiety attack, but I stopped myself. I could do that. I had to get out of here before he came back. That gave me a day. A day with food, water, or…bathroom.

O God. I needed to get out of here. I tried rubbing the sweat off my face, but my hand couldn't reach it. I tried screaming, but my voice still wasn't working. Damn! How the bloody Hell was I supposed to escape without someone finding me?

That's just it—I couldn't. I would die here and everyone would just forget. I tried screaming again, but no sound came out. I think that was the worst of this whole manner. I could scream.

*** *** 10 hours later—next day, Friday, 1:00 p.m. *** ***

***Trix's POV***

I woke up, gasping for breath. I thought it was just a dream; Carrow, the loss of virginity and innocence, the rape, the beatings… but a single look of my body status, all the blood on my arms and upper legs, the sweat (mine and his…gross) that covered me and the floor around me, and where I was made the memories rush back into me much faster than I would ever want them to.

Ok, I had to get out. I wouldn't be able to survive another night with him. Damn I could barely make it through one!

I took a deep breath and moved my hands around the bindings. Ok, they were rope. About …an inch and a half thick…Ok…double knotted…

I moved my hands around and undid the binding of my left hand. I sighed in relief and shook my hand around to get some blood flowing back in. Now that I had a free hand I managed to free my other hand.

I smiled as soon as my bindings were free, but I clutched my stomach in pain. I hadn't eaten for at least 15 or 16 hours, and I had no water. Normally when people don't eat for that long, they are sleeping, and you don't use so much energy when you sleep, so that's why you aren't always super hungry when you wake up, but I was struggling with breathing with my hands up like that, and I only slept for about an hour or so. Basically it was like playing a soccer game in 100 degree weather, sprinting half the time, then ending up have no water to drink and you have to walk all the way home.

Not fun. I've lived through something like that. Now the question was could I live through this?

I slumped against the wall and rested for a few moments before thinking of an escape plan.

About 10 minutes later, I summoned whatever courage and strength deep down in me and managed to creep over to the door. Please be unlocked, please be unlocked, please oh GOD be unlocked.

I reached up for the handle and turned…

Locked! Damnit! I groaned (or tried to anyway) and slumped on the floor. It was lost. I'm doomed. I'm not gonna make it out of this one. I pounded on the door. I kept pounding, crying and trying to scream for only God knows how long. The spell Carrow cast on me prevented me from speaking I guess.

After minutes of repeating that, I heard footsteps. Oh, my God. Could that be Carrow? Or could it be someone who could save me? I had two choices. I could _not_ knock, in case it was Carrow, or I _could_ knock and hope it was my savior.

I had absolutely no strength left in me. I was dehydrated, tired of lack of sleep and trying to scream, so I knew this was my only chance left. In one swift moment I pounded the door.

The footsteps stopped. Had this person heard? I cried silently and banged the door twice, each louder and stronger than the other.

I had one last in me. I pounded it as hard as I could and slumped to the floor. I heard the footsteps coming closer…closer…closer.

The door handle was moving. The person must have realized it was locked, and muttered something and the door flung open. I opened my eyes to see black shoes on the ground. I had no time to cover myself or blush in humiliation because I was naked. I just reached out with my left arm (my tattooed arm just to put that out there), and slumped my head and arm on the ground, unconscious.

**How did I do? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know…in a nice subtle way ;)**

**Any ideas or suggestions? Let me know! Please review and think you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say here besides the fact that I AM NOT JK ROWLING. Also, I may make things up, so please know that YES I NO I AM CHANGING THINGS.**

***** *** Severus's POV*** *****

It was about 1: 00 p.m., and I walked the halls, looking to scare away young children who just came back from lunch.

It's just what I do.

I walked through dark hallways, through secret passageways, and up and down various stairs and I only got to find a young Ravenclaw girl, third year, who ran away before I could do anything. Lovely.

I walked through an abandoned hall when I heard banging. Finally. Something to do.

I stopped and listened. Then I heard three more bangs. I t was coming from an old closet. Hmm… strange.

I walked over and tried to open the door. Locked. "Alohomora," I muttered and the door flung open. As soon as I did, a young girl fell out of the doorway, naked, bruised, and covered in blood and sweat. What the…

She reached her hand up toward me, as if begging for help, but fell onto the floor, unconscious. Oh, Merlin. Was she…raped?

A sudden rush of sympathy came on me and I bended down and turned her so I could see her face. As I turned her neck, I almost jumped back in surprise. It was that American girl. Trixie Rayner!

I gasped. I can't be! Who did this to her? I was fuming, but I let my own sympathy take over and immediately took my cloak off to cover her bruised and abused body. I carried her straight back down to the Dungeons, and fortunately not running into anyone. That would be a bit awkward.

What people do not realize about me, is that I am actually on the _good_ side. I act like a complete bastard to everyone except Slytherins (because they are most likely to be with the dark lord), even thought I think most Slytherins are genuinely bastards. To sum up my life right now, I am kind of a triple spy.

I took her straight to my private courters, and immediately started a bath. I set her down, and left her to go find her some clothes to wear and a towel.

I come back, a few minutes later to find her awake and in fettle position, holding onto her beaten and bruised body.

She looked up at me with fearful eyes. I knelt down beside her, and she stiffened. I whispered softly and evenly,

"It's ok, Trixie. I won't hurt you," I said and rubbed her shoulders softly, and she winced in pain. Damn. It seemed like almost every inch of this girl was damaged.

She looked up at me with accusing eyes this time. Which I took in good, because that meant she never trusted _everything_ she heard.

But right now I wanted her to trust me.

"Can you talk to me,?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. She mouthed something to me.

"Say again," I asked, and I payed more attention to her lips. She mouthed.

"I can't speak," she mouthed, and then something about a spell.

Oh, she must have a spell on her that prevented her from talking. I lifted the curse and she gasped, as if it prevented her from breathing as well.

"Can you talk now?" He asked.

"I…think. Yeah," She croaked.

"Ok, I am going to give you a bath now, ok?" I said and started to lift her up by her arms, but she jerked away. Oh, yes. Her _arm_ problem.

I still don't know what it was. Maybe she will tell me now…

"Trixie, do you mind telling me what is wrong with your arm?"

"Yes," She said curtly, and I smirked.

I knelt closer to her and said, "It's ok. I have something on my arm, too. Most people here already know of it." I muttered and rolled up my sleeve, revealing my Dark Mark.

She gasped, not that I expected her to do otherwise. She immediately grabbed her left arm and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I showed you mine, can you show me yours?" I asked softly and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I don't…I don't want you to be mad," she croaked, more tears falling from her eyes.

"I won't be," I said simply. And I wouldn't. What could she possibly be hiding under her sleeve…?

She closed her eyes, and held out her arm.

My eyes widened. She didn't…she couldn't…SHE HAD A DARK MARK?

I gasped, which made her pull her arm in and shut her eyes tighter, and more tears came down her face. Before I could slap her, or do anything, I studied her face.

Confusion, innocence, fear, and disgust were written on her face. I took a deep breath. Ok, Severus, this had to be a mistake. Would the Dark Lord really give her this mark?

I rubbed my temples. Well, for right now I gave her the benefit of the doubt and said,

"Shh, Trixie, it ok, darling. Shh," I hushed. Did I just say darling? Oh my…

Then she leaned in and hugged me. Tears poured from her eyes, and made my white button down shirt stained with sweat, tears, and blood. I pulled her away a few moments later and she muttered something incoherent, but it seemed like an apology and looked at the ground. She covered herself and leaned against the wall. Poor girl. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Let me clean you up," I gently pulled the robes away and averted my eyes to give her some respect. Ignoring whatever my cruel, perverted old man mind told me to do.

I laid her in the warm water, and she shivered in response. She leaned against the back of the tub, scared and curious of what I was going to do next. What _was_ I going to do next?

I took off my pants and shirt and slowly went in (With my boxers on) and slid next to her. She stiffened and shifted to the other side of the tub and closed her eyes. Did she think I was going to…?

I turned her and forced myself to look into her eyes and said, "I won't hurt you. I promise,"

Then she hugged me softly, and fell asleep with her head on my shoulders.

*** ***TRIX'S POV*** ***

I woke up, in total darkness, and I was lying on something soft. Hmm ... I stretched, turned over and groaned. When I opened my eyes, now fully awake, I realized that I rolled right next to Severus Snape.

I gasped and immediately scooted away, after getting over the initial shock of having Severus Snape in the same bed as me, and blushed crimson red in embarrassment.

"Shh," He said and stroked my clean hair softly, "It's okay, now,"

Instinctively I moved closer to him (just slightly, mind you little pervs out there ;)), and he continued to stroke my hair,

"Wh-why are yo-you being so nice to-o me?" I stuttered. Smooth Trix. Real smooth.

He looked at me oddly and said, "You needed help. Why wouldn't I?"

"Be-because I thought you were working for You-know-who," I replied, eyes closed.

"I'm not. I am a spy for Dumbledore. You must not tell anyone," He said the last part a little more strict, but I said,

"Who's to tell?"

I could tell he rolled his eyes, but I didn't see him.

"But do-don't you have a Dark Mark. Or whatever," I asked, opening my eyes.

"I do. I made a mistake when I was younger. I was only twenty-one. Now, I spy on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore,"

"I thought that evil people had that mark," I murmured, mainly to myself, but he said,

"You have one,"

I looked away saying, "I have had this for as long as I can remember. Even going into kindergarten, I remember kids laughing at me because I had, 'a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth'. I don't ever remember getting it."

"Hmmm," he mused, looking thoughtful.

"Does the Dark Lord know you have this mark?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have never seen him,"

"Would you know if you saw him?"

"Is he the creepy guy with no nose?" I asked looking at him again into his dark eyes. He smiled lightly and said,

"Yes,"

"Well then, no. I have not seen him. Well, not that I remember anyway,"

"Who…had you… in that closet?" He asked.

"I don't think you want to know—" I started but he interrupted saying feircly,

"Tell. Me. Now,"

"Amycus Carrow," I spat with a disgusted look on my face. He looked shocked and…nauseous.

"What? Did you think I wanted to be there?" I said eyes narrowed.

"No, no! I mean…I thought,"

"You think I _wanted_ to have my virginity and all of my innocence, what was left of it anyway, taken away? Why did you think I was locked in that God forsaken closet? He was going to come back," I glared at him, but I kinda faltered and muttered that last part to myself.

"It's not that I thought you were…intentional there," He said, picking his words selectively and I scoffed. He continued anyway, "I am just surprised that it was him who did it,"

Before coming up with a retort I said, "Really? Him doing something like that never ever crossed your mind?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then finally muttered, "I guess you're right,"

"Did Carrow...use any curses besides the one that made you not able to speak?" He asked.

"He used the Cruciatus curse," I said as if it were no big deal.

His face was pure anger and fury and he said, "Bastard,"

"I agree," I said and almost laughed. Humorlessly of course.

"Some effects from that curse are nightmares. The last for a few weeks, and sometimes last for months."

"Lovely," I replied softly.

"Most of the nightmares are bad memories, and if your worst memory was…that night, then expect to see them,"

I shied away from him. He wasn't making me feel better. That and it was getting a little awkward. I was in bed with my professor. Severus Snape mind you.

"It's ok. I have lived through many of the Cruciatus curses throughout my life. Though…not as young as you have…not nearly as young…"

"Not helping," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"It's fine," I said, and before the awkward silenced consumed us, I said,

"I'm gonna go to sleep now,"

With that, I turned over and fell into a deep sleep. But before I did, I was immensely confused for many reasons:

a) Severus Snape was being nice.

b) I was in bed with Severus Snape.

c) We were having a conversation and he wasn't being sarcastic.

d) I was in bed with Severus Snape.

e) He saved me.

f) I WAS IN BED WITH SEVERUS SNAPE.

With all that swarming around in my mind, I eventually fell asleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow, and how all this would change the rest of my life.

**OK, not the BEST chapter I wrote, but in order to progress in a story there has to be a chapter that leads up to the rest (and that might not always be the best chapter). Sooo I promise that the rest of the Chapters (hopefully) will be longer and less boring.**

**And I think Snape will have feelings for her first…but the main thing that is annoying me is this:**

**How can I save Snape (you know when he dies…sorry spoiler)? I think I want Trix to do it, but I just don't know how… she may have to join the Order first, maybe as a spy… idk. I'm winging it.**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions please PM me or just review! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Chapter nine is ready to be posted, so at least 5 reviews before I update!**

**Hope you liked and thanks for reading,**

**Vamp Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter and all of the characters; I simply am making a fic of how I wanted some of the characters to end up.**

**EXTREMELY AU btw, so please don't yell at me!**

_I was running through the halls, being chased by none other than Amycus Carrow. Like all horror movies, I tripped and fell, and Carrow caught up to me._

_He laughed sinisterly and dragged me into the nearest closet. I was able to scream, but I'm not too sure if that was better than when I couldn't._

_He used the Cruciatus curse on me for what seemed like hours, and eventually someone walked in. It was Snape. He sneered at us and tore of my clothes, and both began to… well you know the rest from here._

_They pissed, spitted, and kicked me before they both laughed and left me there, alone in the closet…never to be seen again…_

I screamed and bolted up, and a worried Snape grasped my shoulders. His eyes were filled with worry (which I just said) and confusion.

"Miss Rayner, are you ok?" He asked and looked deeply into my eyes. I didn't trust my voice so I just lied by nodding. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he asked,

"Do you want some tea?"

I raised an eyebrow. Tea? Coming from the U.S, I don't think anyone has ever had _tea_ since the 1700s. But I just shrugged inwardly and brushed it off, and nodded.

He said softly, "Duffy!" Then all of a sudden a dwarf-like creature appeared in rags and said,

"Yes master?"

"I need two cups of the finest tea you can make," Severus said. _Severus_? Since when we he _Severus_ to me?

"Yes, master," Duffy said and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

"Who's Duffy?" I croaked. I cleared my throat.

"My house elf," He said and the next moment, Duffy came back and handed us two cups of tea on a tray and said looking at Snape,

"Master has never had a missy in his rooms before. Duffy likes missy," he nodded in his approval and snapped his fingers and disappeared.

I bit my lips and cheeks violently, trying as hard as I could not to laugh. It was extremely hard. He turned to me and handed me a cup of tea, and I could see the slightest indication that there was a blush on his face. Hehe.

"I like Duffy," I mused and he glared. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I know it was only a few days since I last laughed, but it felt like years. He continued glaring at me, but I could tell that he was happy that I was showing signs of returning to normal.

Of course, he broke whatever normal moment (it wasn't really all that normal but for arguments sake it was) by saying,

"So…what was your dream?"

I almost spit my out my tea. I choked a bit before saying, "I really don't think you want to know,"

"Was it about…that night?" He said, picking his words carefully.

I rolled my tongue in my mouth, something I do when thinking and replied, "Yes…but slightly…different,"

"How?" he persisted. I commented muttering,

"Goodness you're persistent,"

"Well, I did save you didn't I? I deserve to know," Excuse me. Did he just say _he_ deserved something?

Before completely flipping out I set my tea on the nightstand (it was really good, I didn't want to spill it). After the tea was safely there, I practically yelled (sarcastically of course),

"Ohhh! I'm sorry! You are right; _you're_ the one who deserves something. It's not like that girl who got raped deserves her V card back or at least some of her innocence back! Man, there are certain things your just can't _un_-see," I shivered at the memory but continued saying, "Fine. Since it is soooo important for you to know—you and that bloody bastard Carrow were raping me. Your pissed, kicked, punched, et cetera me and left me, ok? Happy?"

He gaped at me. I looked away. I suppressed as much tears as I could, but I wiped me eyes with the back of my hand because a few escaped anyway.

He turned my face so I could see him with two of his fingers. Despite how angry I was at him for shoving his big nose where it didn't belong, I still owed him my life, so I just stared at him (instead of giving him a good ol' fist in the face)

"I'm sorry," I said and looked down. I twitched my face so I could be free of his grasp. I leaned back and said, "What time is it?"

He looked at a muggle clock and said, "5:30. It's Saturday, too,"

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. This was so weird. He never showed any emotions, but yet I could tell how he was feeling whenever he talked to me. Anyway I said,

"I need to send my parents a letter,"

"Why?" Goodness he's nosy. I replied anyway saying,

"Because Christmas is like, in a few days. I need to tell them that I'm still alive. And that I have a Dark Mark,"

"But don't they know that you have one?" He asked.

"They know. I knew, too. But what they knew and what I didn't know is what exactly that tattoo means."

"Oh," He said.

He was about to get out of bed but I quickly grabbed his arm and said, "Wait,"

He sat back down and looked me in the eyes. I dismissed this weird feeling in my stomach and looked him in the eyes while saying,

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"I'm not talking about the tea,"

He closed his eyes, grabbed my hand and whispered to it saying,

"I know,"

With that he got up and left. Did he just…does he…? No way. He could never like me. It's all just pity. For some reason, the fact that Snape might only feel pity toward me bothered me.

***** ***SEVVY'S POV*** *****

I held her hand to my mouth and whispered to it, "I know,"

She stared at me confused, but I got up and left the room. As soon as I closed the door, I ran both my hands through my hair and groaned softly.

_Does she know what she does to me?_

I groaned again and headed to my stalk of Firewhisky in my kitchen. Why was I feeling like this? I haven't felt like this since…well since Lily. Sure I've slept with other women (not a lot, really), but I never actually…

I sat down on my couch and took a swing of the Firewhisky. I'm in love with Trixie Rayner. The funny, sarcastic, American girl who could read me like a book. _ME_!

I was never really sure of my feelings. For a long time, all I ever thought that I would feel was hatred, boredom, and apathy. Never…love. I scowled.

Honestly, I don't love Lily anymore. I was stupid to fall in love with a woman who will never love me like I did. Did I still love her?—yes. Did I love her more than a friend now?—not really, no.

And instead of with the woman I love; here I am drinking on my couch, trying to figure out my true feelings. _Coward_. I scolded myself.

Then I heard screaming. It was coming from my room. Oh, Merlin!

I got up and ran to the room, only to see Trixie being tangled by the sheets, and arching her back in pain and agony. I immediately sat by her side and shook her awake gently. The dreams and the curse were haunting her.

She gasped and fluttered her eyes open. I rubbed the sweat off her forehead and muttered, "It's ok. He won't hurt you, now,"

Her mouth trembled (adorably) and I quickly held her in my arms as she cried into my sleep robes. Her frail body shook tremendously.

"Tell me the dream. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't hurt you," I almost cried myself. But the anger towards Carrow subsided the tears. For now. Oh Merlin, Severus! You're becoming a wuss!

"Why did-didn't you te-tell me-ee?" She sobbed into my robes.

I forced her out so that I could see her face. Sweat and tears were surrounding her eyes, forehead, and mouth.

"What didn't I tell you," I said and moved some of her light brown hair out of her face. She cringed and moved away from by touch. That felt as if someone stabbed my heart out.

"You...I saw…In some old house…this snake…" After saying that and some other incoherent things, she sobbed and cuddled into my chest.

Oh my gods. Was she…I begged again, "Tell me, please,"

"You and this man…he isn't really a man…he doesn't have a nose…he sent this snake…it...it…" She faltered out and hung her head and sobbed.

Oh shit. She must have seen my death scene. If this women wasn't the woman I loved, and it wasn't my death scene that she just saw, then I would look further into why she saw a prediction after receiving the Cruciatus curse. But this _was_ the women I love and she _did_ see my death scene, so I just hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth, hushing her softly and playing with her soft hair.

"Why…why didn't you...tell me?" She asked through sniffles.

"I just…I didn't want you…I mean," of course, I was trying to say that I didn't want her to worry, but what if she didn't. What if she was just grateful that I saved her and that was it? What would she do if I told her I loved her?

I sighed and looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes. Worry, sadness, and fear were present. But it wasn't fear for herself. It was for me. I took a deep breath and said,

"I didn't want you to worry," Well, that and I'm kind of endangering her by telling her, but I know she isn't going to say anything.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't worry?" Now she was upset a bit.

"Because… I didn't…I don't…because you don't love me," I stuttered and looked away. Smooth Severus.

"Why would you say that?" She whispered, offended. Offended? I looked at her. Yep. She was offended.

"Because you don't" I said and looked at her in the eyes. If I could look Voldemort in the eyes when he told me of killing Lily without killing him, I could do this.

"Do you?" She asked, "Do you love me?"

"I do," I said and looked away, closing my eyes.

"Are you ashamed?" She said and coaxed me into opening my eyes.

Was I? Of course not!

"No," I said and looked her straight in the eyes. Again—hard.

She smiled crookedly and said, "Good. Because I'm not either,"

I blinked a few times and open and closed my mouth. Did she just say…? She just smirked at my gawking. Normally I would glare, but I couldn't do anything besides just gape at her.

She loved me? No way. Impossible. But she just said it…

"You-you love me?" I asked and blinked a few more times in confusion.

She looked hurt and said, "Don't act so surprised,"

"I am! I mean I'm happy. I really am but… I didn't think that you would love me,"

"I do," She said and bit her lip, waiting for me to say something. Yes…what was I going to say?

***** ***TRIXIE'S POV*** *****

"I do," I said and bit my lip, waiting for him do say something. Do something. Fart. Laugh. Throw-up. ANYTING! Anything but just gape at me.

After a few moments he smiled. He _smiled_. Oh my GOD. Severus Snape never smiled! He never showed any emotions in the first place!

It was my turn to gape at him, but I never really got the chance because he pulled me into his chest and laid us down and pulled the covers over us in what seemed like one smooth motion. I giggled despite myself into his chest.

I breathed deeply. He smelled like the forest after it rained. I sighed and closed my eyes. He buried his large nose into my hair and sniffed. Aww!

After a few minutes of just enjoying being in each other's arms, Severus (I can call him that now I guess…) broke the silence saying,

"Do you love me?"

I looked into his troubled eyes and fought off the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I just said, "Yes,"

"I mean…do you love me, or what I did?"

I paused before saying, "I love both,"

"Which do you love more?" He retorted.

"You," I said simply and closed my eyes. I didn't really feel like talking anymore.

"You didn't start liking me until after I saved you, though!" He said exasperated.

I laughed despite myself and said, "Well, what could I love about Professor Snape, potions master? All you did was go around taking points from houses!

"I fell in love with Severus Snape, the kind, thoughtful man who secretly _cares_ for other human beings. While I found Professor Snape sexy and mysterious, I didn't fall in love with him. I fell in love with the real you—not your spy self...or whatever. I didn't see the kind, sensitive part of you until you saved me so yes, you are right. I didn't start really liking you until you saved me. That doesn't mean that I only like you because you saved me—I love you because…well, I just love you. My mom says that _true_ love sometimes can't be explained."

His eyes softened and he kissed me lightly on my forehead and my eyes fluttered, but before I fell into a lovely sleep I muttered seriously,

"We _are_ going to talk about that last dream I had,"

**Ok, how did I do? Please be nice! I love all of you guys, so all I really want is to make you happy, so I hope I did! And this **_**is**_** supposed to be extremely AU. **

**Love you guys, till next time,**

**VAMP GIRL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: And surprisingly I am still not J.K. Rowling. SHOCKER!**

***** ***Severus's POV*** *****

I woke up at about 10 a.m. and saw Trixie sleeping peacefully in my arms. I smiled despite myself. She seemed to like it when I smiled. I would need to do it more often.

But not in public. I need to keep my face impassive for my safety, the school's safety, and Trixie's safety. Unfortunately until the Dark Lord falls, I need to express my faithfulness to the Dark Side. And when he falls, I'll be dead. Great.

I sighed and she stirred in her sleep.

"Duffy," I called and the house-elf called.

"Yes, master?" He asked bowing slightly.

"Please make a batch of pancakes, two coffees, and toast for us,"

He nodded and disappeared.

She stirred again and her eyes opened. She smiled and said, "'Morin'"

"Good morning, Miss Rayner," I said softly, "breakfast will be here shortly,"

"Trix," She grumbled and stretched.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Trix, please call me Trix,"

"Ok," I said, "Then call me Severus,"

"Severus," She smirked as she said my name "Has anyone called you Sevvy?"

I thought for a moment. Lily didn't…my mom didn't…, "No,"

"Cool. That's your nickname,"

"Excuse me?" My what?

"Your nickname. Sevvy," She said smugly. I rolled my eyes. Duffy appeared with a tray and handed it to me saying,

"Duffy hopes Missy had a good sleep,"

"Missy had a good sleep," Trix said and smiled at the creature.

"Good,"

"Severus wants Duffy to leave now," I said and glared at the elf. He instantly disappeared.

"Why is Trix, Severus, and Duffy talking in third person?" Trix said and grabbed a piece of toast.

I couldn't help it. I had to use it. I said, "Sevvy doesn't know,"

She almost spit out what was in her mouth as she was laughing. I smiled, too. She managed to swallow without choking, but she had trouble trying to drink her coffee. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, we do need to talk," Trix said seriously. I nodded.

"First question: What am I going to do about my Dark mark?" I paused before answering. It was times like this when I wished Albus was still alive.

"Well, I know this. If the Dark Lord finds you he might….," I faltered out.

"Might what? Kill me? Please," She dismissed with a wave of my hand and took a sip of coffee, "If he had the nerve to change me at such a young age, than he must have had a reason. I did a little research on Death Eaters. I don't really think You-Know-Who changes every person he comes across."

"I don't know. He can be a real bastard. And dunderhead,"

"Dunderhead?" she asked giving me a funny look.

"Yes. Like…a moron,"

"We don't call people dunderheads in America," she said and took a bite of toast.

"What do you call idiots then?"

She paused before saying, "Idiots, little fucks, bastards, ass, little shit, a poop, or my favorite—gay,"

"But gay means like, attracted to the...other gender," I said and sneered, she laughed. I smiled slightly.

"Yes, but I have overused that word so many times it lost its meaning,"

I rolled his eyes and changed the subject saying, "Any more questions?"

"Yes. Did you know about your….death?" She looked down, and a single tear fell from her eye. I still didn't understand that she…_cared_. I lifted her head so I could look into her eyes. I wiped the tear with my thumb.

"I did. I just didn't know how exactly I would die. And I don't really want to be enlightened,"

"I wasn't going to," She laughed humorlessly, "I don't want you to die,"

"Neither do I," I said and smiled a bit.

"Seriously! Don't joke around. We have to do something,"

"It's inevitable. It will happen," I said somewhat fiercer.

"No. I won't allow it," She said stubbornly. Sometimes I wonder why she wasn't put in Gryffindor.

"It will happen," I said again.

"Do you want it to?" She asked, voice getting louder.

I paused. Did I? Well, before Trix I never really had anything to live for. _Before her. _Now I did have something to live for—her.

"No," I said and looked deeply into her deep brown, concerned eyes.

"I won't let you die. I don't know what I would do without you,"

She put the tray of food on the table and hugged me. I buried my nose into her hair and hugged her back. It felt so perfect.

"So… what do you want to do today?" She asked into my robes.

"I don't know," I said and rested my head on hers.

"Can you teach me," She asked suddenly.

"Teach you what?" I started, slightly confused.

"Stuff," She said and I snorted, "No, I mean like…potions. Or spells. _Something_. I mean, all we ever learn in DADA is how to kill each other. And that's great and all and it might help us, but we never learn how to actually _defend_ ourselves,"

I paused. What could I teach her? I could teach her potions, I guess. Maybe it would help her later if I died. When I died…

"Ok," I said, slightly reluctant.

"What's wrong?" She said and pulled away to look at my face.

"Nothing," I said softly, "What do you want to learn first?"

"Potions!" She said enthusiastically. I rose an eyebrow, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that most students here don't like potions,"

"I find it a very misunderstood subject," She stated mater-of-factly, "And they probably don't like it very much because you act like a bastard teaching it," She stuck out her tongue.

I smiled at her. She is definitely different than most students here.

"It is. And I am. When do you want to start?"

"NOW" She shouted then cleared her throat and said a bit more formally, "I mean, whenever you are ready,"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Go get your clothes and stuff and bring it down here."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm…I'm staying here?"

"I don't want you roaming around the halls all by yourself," I said, my voice lower than I meant for it.

She just nodded and got up and left.

That gave me enough time to hop into the shower before she came back and think how the hell was I falling for her?

***** ***TRIX'S POV*** *****

I headed back to my common room and walked up to my room in a daze. He wanted me to stay?

I fell on my bed and groaned. Yes, I really did love him, but I don't really know why. Yes, he saved me, and yes he is attractive in his own way, but…it really is all happening too fast. Way to fast.

I really just wish I could have time to let…I don't know. I shook it off and began packing my stuff into my trunk including extra clothes that would last for about a week, my iTouch, and my toiletry stuff.

I went to get my wand but then realized where it was. I cursed. It was back in the library. Maybe I could have Severus come and get it with me. But I dismissed that because I didn't want him to think of me as weak or useless.

So I set my suitcase in the common room and headed off towards the library.

I ran up to where I was before Carrow had gotten me (after being yelled at by the librarian to stop running (not that I did)). I was relieved to find that all my stuff remained untouched, including my wand. I packed up all my things but froze when I heard a silky, slurred voice whisper in my ear,

"Where were you last night? Did you leave me? We couldn't…play," Oh dear GOD. I took steady breaths and slipped my wand into my hand that was hiding in my sleeve. What was that spell I learned that knocked someone out…Dupefy….Croopefy…._Stupefy_!

I took a deep breath, and in one swift motion I turned and raised my wand and pointed it in between his eyes and said, "STUPEFY!"

A red glow came from the tip of my wand and he was knocked backwards about 10 feet backwards and fell over and started snoring. I smirked and walked over to Carrow. He wouldn't remember a thing. Hopefully.

I smirked and held my head high and walk back to the common room with my stuff. Of course, I probably was able to do that without him blocking it because he was so drunk, but I wasn't going to let that dampen my spirits! No way! I just knocked out my professor ….Oh SHIT! I just knocked my professor out!

Crap! And not just any professor, but the strictest, meanest, most spiteful teacher in all Hogwarts. Well that and next to his atrocious sister, Alecto.

I shivered and grabbed my trunk from the common room and headed back to Severus's rooms. I knocked.

No answer. I knocked again. Again, no answer. I tried to open the door, locked. Hmm … I set my bags down and pulled out my book on spells (I started making one for potions, too…I'm not sure if I started making one and lost it, but I'm making a new one). I checked my index…opening doors…doors…

After about a minute of looking I found it. _Alohomora. _I took my wand out and pointed it at the door and said,

"Alohomora!" The spell hit the door knob, but bounced right back. If I didn't duck, it would have hit me. And I'm not sure what happens when you shoot a person with a spell that opens doors…

I looked in my book. There was a warning: _Some doors can be bewitched and this spell can be useless_.

Great.

I knocked on the door harder and said, "Professor!"

I kept knocking, and they were getting louder and more hurriedly. It felt like I was back in that closet.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Snape came out in a towel wrapped around his waist. I gaped when I saw his tight, six pack abs. My eyes traveled up his toned body to his face. He was smirking. I blushed. I had to admit it. Snape was HOT.

Oh dear _GOD_.

"Yes, Miss Rayner?"

"I um…I had to get…um my…um…stuff like u…err …said to…," I stuttered struggling to only look into his deep dark eyes. He noticed that and his smirk widened. He looked amused, and I glared.

"Well, come in Miss Rayner"

I gulped and grabbed my stuff and walked in. He shut the door and I walked into the door.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?" I asked. I didn't want to look at him; my eyes were probably going to…wander. Oh, GOD I'm nasty.

"Follow me," He said in a gentler voice.

He walked in front of me, and led me to a room right next to his.

"You can stay here until you feel good enough to go back. So I would say in about a week or so. When everybody comes back from vacation."

I nodded and set my stuff down on the bed.

"Thank you, professor,"

"Severus," He reminded me. I turned to him. He was looking at me with eyes full of love. Aww!

"Severus," I nodded and smiled, "Can we make potions now?"

"Let me get dressed first," He smiled mischievously and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Meet me outside in five minutes, ok?" He asked.

I nodded and he left to go get changed.

I started to put my clothes away in the drawers and I set my iTouch on my speaker and plugged it into the wall. I was kind of surprised that he had an electric outlet here.

I went outside and sat on his love seat in his library.

A few minutes later, Severus came back in normal jeans and a white tee. I blinked a few times and tried to keep a neutral look.

"Don't be surprised I own this," He said chuckling.

"I…am," I said and got up and followed him deeper into the dungeons.

He led us into the last room in what seemed like the lowest part of the dungeons, and we entered his lab. It was nothing like his classroom. His classroom was boring, and the only things in the room where tables chairs, a closet, and his desk and chair. But this place had bottles and bottles of cauldrons (or whatever) boiling and smoking and a bunch of books lying open. There must have been about 20 tables, and each having 20 boiling potions and books. It smelled like freshly cut grass and apples.

It was so COOL!

"Wow," I said breathless.

"We are going to go work in the back of the room, in case you blow anything up," He started walking back to the end of the room and I followed him calling,

"You have little trust in your fellow men,"

He just chuckled and shook his head agreeing.

About 2 hours past and I managed to bottle 2 Boil Cure potions and 3 Forgetfulness potions without blowing anything up. He was surprised but told me I did well.

"Is this for a grade, because I deserve an A," I said as I started to put away ingredients.

"An A? You only want en Acceptable?" He asked, bewildered.

"No, A for excellent. That's what muggles call it. Then, B, C, D, and F,"

He looked at me, amused and confused and said, "First of all, excellent doesn't begin with an A, and if you are going down in the alphabet, you skipped E,"

I shrugged, "We know. It's just that F stands for Fail and if someone wrote E they would think Excellent or Extravagant or…something,

"But couldn't F stand for Fabulous?"

I paused opened my mouth, closed it, then opened it again saying, "Point taken,"

He smirked and we put away our ingredients and headed up to the kitchen for lunch.

"How come you act different in the class rooms? People hate you for like…being bitchy,"

He glared at me and I raised my arms in defeat saying, "Their words, not mine,"

He sighed and said, "I'm a spy for Dumbledore, so I pretend that my loyalties are toward the Dark Lord, so I follow what the Dark Lord says as well. He tells me to watch the Slytherins because they are probably going to become Death Eaters over all other houses. And in order to do that, I need to act…_bitchy_ toward every other house but yours,"

I pursed my lips and said, "Makes sense. And…,"

"If you're going to say something about me dying, I don't want to hear it," He said and took a bite of a peanut putter ad jelly sandwich. It looked very funny.

I laughed (about his statement) and said, "Don't worry I'm no Debby Downer,"

He looked at me funny and I said, "Muggle thing,"

"Yes, I don't understand this. You have the purest blood around and you were brought up as a muggle?"

I shrugged saying, "Hey man, I don't know. I'm actually going to write my parents a strongly worded email portraying my thoughts. Do you have Wi-Fi here? Because I really don't feel like going all the way to Starbucks to get it for free."

"You know I understood about half of what you just told me," Severus said giving me another funny look.

"Muggle thing, sorry," I paused before saying, "Sooo…what are we gonna do now?"

"Didn't you want to practice with some spells—" He started but I interrupted him saying

"CRAP! Oh my GOD I forgot to tell you…I kind of….hexed Professor Carrow…" I said and looked away from his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence I looked up and slowly met his dark eyes. His eyes narrowed and he looked completely pissed. Not that I was really surprised. I mean…despite the fact that he is my _raper_, he's still a professor.

"You idiot," he muttered.

"HEY! I went back to the library to get my stuff and he came up to me and touched me and said….suggestive things. He was drunk. It was self defense! I'm no idiot! I wasn't just going to walk up to him and hex him! I wasn't even planning it!"

He blinked and said, "You went to the library?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, sorry I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to,"

"YOU ARE NOT!" He yelled and I fell back and my back met the wall. What the crap! Who did he think he was? I glared him.

"Do enlighten me why I am not," I sneered. Something I picked up from him. During any other circumstance I would have thought it was cute.

"Because I don't want Carrow to come and take you away again!"

I sighed, "I know. But I can defend myself—"

"No, you can't!" He said and closed the space so that our noses were a mere 2 inches away.

"I just did!"

"He may have been drunk this time, but he's not always going to be!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and replied saying, "Then teach me. If you think that I can't defend myself then teach me,"

"Fine," He said sneering and pulled away, "New rule. You cannot leave this room without informing me,"

"Why! You aren't the boss of me!"

"I'm your professor!"

"You're keeping me hostage!" I yelled back at him.

"I am not!"

"Bull shit. You just said I couldn't leave without _informing_ you!"

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT HE WILL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME HE GETS HIS GREASY HANDS ON YOU? I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" He yelled straight at my face and his wall of emotions crumbled to the ground.

I blinked and took a few steps back. I sighed before saying, "I'm sorry" And looking down at my feet. All he ever did for me was help me, save me, show me kindness, and this is how I repay him. He just wanted me safe.

"I'm sorry," I said again. I refused to cry. But, it almost being _that_ time of month again, I might be getting a little hormonal.

He sighed and came over to hug me. I buried my face in his robes and took in his sent. He smelled like flowers. Not like how gay dudes smelled like flowers, but the nice, _un_gay flower sent. I almost laughed at my wording.

"We will go practice with spells in an abandoned classroom," He whispered, voice ten times more gentle

I smiled and, "Thank you, Severus,"

"You're welcome, Trix," He said and kissed my forehead. I fluttered my eyes closed and smiled.

**WOW! 9 pages on my word document! Woot woot!**

**R&R and please be nice! Tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, and I would be happy to PM any of you. As long as you're nice ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Vamp Girl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I would still like some more but I love the one that already review! Ok and I was researching some spells and if you don't know what they are then look them up on Wikipedia. I think I describe what they do, but if you're confused just look them up!**

**SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! I actually wrote this chappy like, a month ago, but I had my laptop taken away from me b/c I'm a very bad girl ;) Lol!**

**I also just saw the HP Deathly Hallows and almost cried twice. It was everything I wanted it to be, and I am so sad that it is over. Like everyone says, it is a bittersweet moment for me. I can actually feel a lump in my throat right now.**

**If you haven't seen it yet GO SEE IT! I can't possibly tell you how great it was. And Severus's memory was brilliantly done—and very sweet.**

**Sorry that was so long, I know that half of you probably didn't even read all that ;) Kudos if you did!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, if you think you have seen something before as you are reading this, you probably have. This includes J.K Rowling's work, and any songs that I decide to use.**

***** ***Sevvy's POV*** *****

Trix cast a spell and I easily dodged it. We have been doing this for hours. She was good for someone who is fairly new to magic, but she still needs a lot of work.

She ran to the next room, and I followed, a few yards behind. I walked in and shut the door. It was pitch black.

I stepped in and waited a few moments. No sound. Then I heard a rustle, about two feet away from me.

"Lumos," I said and my wand lit up. Then I heard a confident, "Expelliarmus," from across the room. My wand flew out of my hand and I heard her grasp it. Then she whispered, "Nox" and the light turned off. I clapped.

"Nicely done, Trix, now may I have my wand back so we can continue,"

There was a few seconds of silence, then my wand rolled over to my feet. I picked it up. Then I heard running. It sounded like she was running up stairs.

I turned the lights back on and ran over to where she was, "Glisseo." And the stairs turned into a ramp and she was falling down. Ha! Got her now. Just when she was about a few feet away she yelled,

"Obscuro!" and a blindfold covered my face.

I reached to take it off, but when I did she was gone, and the stairs were back to normal, "Clever girl," I muttered and walked up the stairs.

When I got to the top I realized it was a dead end. There was no other secret passageway, just this balcony and the stairs! She tricked me! How could she have tricked _me_!

I scoffed at her intelligence and headed down the stairs. I must have given her a few minutes to escape. Clever girl.

I walked back into the room where we were a few moments ago and I heard, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Immediately my legs glued together and I couldn't move. I was eventually able to lift the spell off, but she had come up to me with her wand pointed straight in between my nose.

"That's two nothing Sevvy dear, wanna give up now?" She said smirking. I glared. How could she have beaten me?

Damn witch! In a swift motion I kicked her behind the knees and she fell kneeling at my feet. I grabbed her wand and twirled it around my fingers and said, "Two-one,"

She smirked off the pain and snatched the wand out of my hands and backed away into the darkness. She sent flying objects toward me, which I easily ducked away from and said,

"Is that the best—" but I was interrupted when I heard a slurred voice from across the room say,

"Trixie darling, I was looking all over for you sweetheart," It was that ass, Carrow. I almost growled, but I still had to show my loyalties toward the Dark Lord, and unfortunately, Carrow was with the Dark Lord.

So I sneered and walked over to the two and said,

"Miss Rayner why aren't you in your common room?" I knew that she knew I had to do this so she replied,

"Sorry, I got lost. I just came from the library. I'll just…go now,"

"You're not going anywhere Miss Rayner," Carrow said in a slurred suggestive voice. I almost threw up.

"Carrow let her go back to her common room now,"

"Snapey, why? Let's have… fun with her," He said and began to touch Trix. She looked up at me completely pissed and frightened.

"No, Carrow." I said and tried my hardest not to show my likings toward her.

"Why not? Are you taking a liking for her?"

"Hardly," I sneered. I hated denying that, but I had to, "But the Dark Lord would not want your Muggle blood tainting hers,"

He sneered, "Too late," and whispered to Trix, "Don't worry darling I'll find a way to get us back together," She looked completely disgusted. Not that I blamed her.

"Leave Carrow. And Miss Rayner, you have detention with me tonight at seven."

Carrow stalked away, and as soon as I heard his footsteps cease I went up to Trix and hugged her. She cried softly into my arms.

"He's never going to leave me alone," She said shaking.

"Don't worry I will make sure he won't touch you ever again," She nodded, not really believing me.

"Let's go back to my rooms now, ok?" She nodded and I let her follow me back.

***** TRIXIE'S POV*** *****

As soon as we walked into his living room, I plopped onto one of his couches and groaned,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I muttered and stuffed a pillow over my face.

"I guess not," He muttered and came to sit next to me.

"Thanks for not raping me," I said casually.

"Why…why would you think I would … rape you?"

I shrugged and he tore the pillow away from my face. He said,

"Answer me," He said more forcefully.

"I don't know! Carrow was going to, and…I don't know! And all I'm saying is thank you for not,"

"I would never hurt you, Trix,"

"I know," I muttered and looked away from him. He forced me to look at me and leaned in and kissed me on my forehead and said,

"I love you,"

I smiled and said, "I know. I love you, too"

"You did great today by the way,"

"I know. Thank you for teaching me."

"No problem," He said and smiled.

"You should smile more. It makes you look younger," I said and kissed him on the nose.

"Ahh, there's another we need to talk about,"

"What?" I said slightly confused. Smiling? I thought I did plenty of that…

"Why…I mean I don't… you," He sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair and said, "I don't deserve you,"

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"I mean… I am about twice your age, I could be your father for Merlin's sake! I just don't think…"

"What? That I won't like you in a few years because you older than me?" He nodded. Aww! He's so cute.

"Severus I will always love you. You know that,"

"Yes, but, there are so many more men out there. You know, better looking, younger, nicer job, younger…"

"I'm not that shallow to stop liking you just because you're…wait how old are you?"

He paused. I don't think he wanted to answer, so I repeated saying, "Severus…?"

"Thirty-eight," He closed his eyes and I could see him mentally cursing himself, "And you are…?"

I didn't want to answer him. It would make him feel bad. And I thought he was going to say something worse like, 40! ...but that's only in two years. Oh God I feel so shallow!

"Trix…?" He said just like I did.

I paused before saying, " Sixteen,"

"You see! Twenty two years! Oh gods, Trix! I don't know if—"

OK, now I'm pissed, "Look," I said interrupting him, "You were the first person to start complaining about the age difference, so I seems like you're the one who had a problem with it. You don't seem to understand. I. Don't. Care. About. Your. Age!"

And to make my point even clearer, I leaned in and gave him a nice, chaste kiss on the mouth. I closed my eyes and then opened them when he wasn't kissing me back. He just stood there staring at me. Like an _idiot_. I broke away from our first kiss and scoffed.

Bastard! He just didn't get. Stubborn ass!

I walked back to my room and locked the door, and jumped on my bed. After a few minutes I realized that I wasn't going to fall asleep, so I got up and went into my bathroom and turned the water on hot and turned the music on and sank into the water.

I listened to the lyrics of the song California King Bed by Rihanna,

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us  
><em>

I find this kind of creepy how accurate this song is to my current problem…

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
><em>

Well, Severus is from Britain, so he can be my _British_ king I guess…

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>-oohhh next to me  
>Arm in arm<br>Dusk to dawn  
>With the curtains drawn<br>And a little last night on these sheets  
>So how come when I reach out my fingers<br>It seems like more than distance between us _

__

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I been California wishing on the stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California King _

Yep, I definitely have.__

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused, when I asked you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming  
><em>

Ugh I think I _have_ been just living in my own dream world. Where everything was perfect and I could just live with Severus.

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California King  
>My California King <em>

It feels like that sometimes…__

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California King_

At this point of the song I am just sitting in the tub, stunned for two reasons:

a) Rihanna's song was surprising accurate

b) I'm in love with Severus Snape.

Yes, I've said it before, but it seems more…honest now. Do you know how sometimes you say things that you think you mean, but you realize you don't _really_ mean them until later? This is one of those times.

I quickly finished my bath and washed my hair and body, and I got out and shaved my legs and pits and put on deodorant and threw on my . I'm ready.

I walked out of my room and over to where we were sitting a half an hour ago.

"Severus?" I called and opened the door to see him laying on the couch with his large nose in a book. I love his nose… I shook myself out of my thoughts and walked over to him.

"Severus?" I said again.

"What?" He said it so cold that I blinked a few times and took a step back, "I just wanted to apologize for…leaving like that,"

He just nodded, all the while not looking away from the book.

"Why won't you look at me?" I said and narrowed my eyes. Now I'm pissed. And why was _I_ apologizing?

He sighed and laid his book flat on his stomach and asked, "What?"

"What's your problem?"

"Mine?"

"No Obama's. OF COURSE YOURS!" I yelled exasperated.

"I don't know," He said and reached to get his book and continued reading.

I left the room without another word and began packing my bags. I threw all my crap into my suitcase and headed back to my common room.

***** April 30****th**** 1998*** (still Trix's POV*****

It had been months since we have talked. I didn't show up for that detention I had with him, and he never came up to ask me about it. During Potions class I never raise my hand and all I ever do is make potions (duh) and put it on his desk to grade, and do homework.

I have managed to escape Carrow's clutches during this time, which I am eternally grateful.

During this time, I joined Dumbledore's Army, and most didn't accept me and Bella because we were Slytherins, but we eventually proved ourselves.

It took me a while to get back into things, but whenever I feel like crap (which is about 5 times a week) I find my way to that old, grand piano and play whatever memorized song comes to mind. Occasionally I see Severus's feet on the map, but he doesn't stop me. He seems to just sit there, listening.

But I ignore him of course. I still don't know what really happened that day. I wish that I didn't leave. I wish that he stopped me from leaving. But most of all, I wished he had kissed me back.

Back to the present I walk to the Astronomy Tower and give Killer my letter to send to my parents. We have been talking now, which is good. They wouldn't tell me anything until they see me in person, just in case the letter gets intercepted.

Which makes sense, although I don't understand why they won't send just regular emails.

I look at my watch. 10:30. Great. Out after curfew.

I head down the tower and sneak into the main part of the castle and head down toward the dungeons. It really is a workout let me tell you.

As I manage to make it to the first floor without breaking a sweat…well before I hear a silky voice say,

"Out after curfew?"

I turn to see Snape. I haven't been this close since…well since I kissed him. I hold back tears and replace my sad expression with a neutral one.

"I guess I will see you in detention at seven tomorrow?"

"You will," He sneered and I turned on my heel, but he held my shoulder.

I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow and love, but his regular bored expression was still present.

"Don't…don't skip it this time," He stuttered.

"I won't" I said, eyes watering. Trix you wuss!

He closed his eyes and said, "Trixie,"

I summoned all the courage I had and hugged him. I was surprised when he hugged me back and rested his head on top of mine.

I cried softly and he hugged me tighter.

He let go and grabbed my hand and started leading me down to the dungeons.

As soon as he stepped through the portrait door, we lead me into his bedroom and set me down.

"Trixie," He started and we stared into each other's eyes, "Kiss me,"

I pursed my lips and said, "Will you kiss me back,"

He closed his eyes and nodded. I leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss and ran his large hands through my thinish, light brown hair.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and sat up with him and sat in his lap. Before anything got out of control, I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against his.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I've been waiting for months to kiss you," I pulled away and glared at him.

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you kiss me when I did?"

"I just…I didn't…I don't know!" He said exasperated and put his face in his hands, "I don't know,"

I sighed and hugged him. Maybe I was being a little dramatic and mean when I left him.

He hugged me back and cried softly into my shoulders.

"Why are you crying?" I asked and wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"I… I won't be able to see you again,"

My eyes widened, "Why not?"

"I… I am going to die on the second of May,"

"WHAT!" I said and hopped out his lap.

"Please," He begged looking at me in my eyes, "Don't…just…please just…stay with me,"

I took a deep breath and said, "How? I had a dream…Was my dream correct?"

He nodded, "I need you to listen to me. You cannot follow me. If I die and you come, you will die. I can't let you die. I can't. Please, just stay safe in the school and wait to see if I … make it out of the Shrieking Shack"

"And what if you don't?" I said eyes narrowing.

"You will move on. You will—"

"YOU BASTARD DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT I ONLY WANT TO BE WITH YOU?" I yelled. I hoped he got it now.

"Please…just stay with me tonight. Please I just need you to stay,"

I just nodded and cuddled with him. As soon as he fell asleep and he could no longer read my mind (if he ever was…anyway I made sure he couldn't read my mind) I began to devise a plan. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my map.

I looked all over the map and I couldn't find the Shrieking Shack. I almost gave up until I saw the Whomping Willow. In the smallest letters imaginable it read "Leads to Shrieking Shack"

I almost jumped for joy, but I realized that Severus was sleeping right next to me.

OK, so tomorrows plan is to research the Whomping willow and try to find a way into the tree without killing myself (Ginny told me about Ron and Harry's 2nd or 3rd year and the Whomping Willow incident)

For now, I stuffed the map in my pocket and fell asleep in Severus' arms, and for a moment not having a care in the world…

**PHEW! Another 9 pages! MY GOODNESS!**

**Hope you liked, and I promise that it will all make sense in the end!**

**This fic is almost done, maybe a few more chapters and then an Epilogue, but I'm not too sure yet…**

**Ideas? Suggestions? Please tell me!**

**Yours truly,**

**Vamp Girl**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN J.K. ROWLINGS WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER!...still don't..**

**Also, I am kind of going to curb some of the facts, so YES I know I'm getting some of the facts wrong. I understand, OK? Thanks ;) Love you guys!**

**OK, I got some things to say:**

**If you honestly don't like it or don't agree with something I put, please don't comment. IM AN AMERICAN CITIZEN DAMNIT I GOT RIGHTS! No, really I actually laughed at a mean review I got.**

**I like Lady Gaga. CALL ME A DEMON WORSHIPER!** says sarcastically** Lol! **

**On a more serious note: I am a proud Catholic and I believe in God and Jesus and the Holy Spirit and everything. Yes, I am a Lady Gaga fan, but honestly, I don't think she is in love with Judas! I think she was trying to say that she was in love with a man who was like Judas in a sense that he BETRAYED her! That's all I'm saying!**

**And if Lady Gaga is reading this (which I highly doubt!) she now knows that she has yet another fan. WHOO HOO! **

**Actually, I kinda laugh at mean comments. And now, I am probably going to get a whole bunch of mean comments because I said I enjoyed them…Smooth move Vampire girl….Smooth move.**

**Anyway back to the story:**

***** ***TRIX'S POV *** *****

I woke up in Severus's arms completely content and happy, as if nothing was wrong. Ignorance is bliss. I laughed humorlessly to myself quietly.

Then I remembered how today was May 1st – my last day with Severus. I almost cried, but I didn't want to wake him up. Ok, Trix, pull yourself together you wuss.

I relayed what I needed to do today. I needed to figure out how to get past the Whomping Willow without killing myself. And once I get to the tree, there must be some sort of passageway to the Shrieking Shack. And from there, I need to get to Severus before You-Know-Who's snake eats the shit outta him.

And I need to find a way to distract the snake so it doesn't eat Severus. Then I need to think of something to save my ass if I manage to distract the snake.

And I had less than 24 hours to do that. Ok, Trix, pull yourself together, now. Take a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and slowly got out of bed and went into the living room and started pacing the room.

I took a pen and paper out of my bag and started writing:

_1) Research Whomping Willow—passageway_

_2) Healing Spells, healing potions_

_3) Distracting stuff_

_4) Protective Spells_

I took a deep breath. If I wrote it down like that, it looked like no big deal, but I would have to apply my ninja skills for finding out half the stuff.

I checked the clock. 4:30. Hmmm….

"Trix?" Came a voice a few yards behind me.

"Yes, Severus?" I asked, recognizing his soft, silky voice.

"You know that today might be our last together,"

"I know,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

I quickly shoved the paper in my pocket and walked up to him and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes Severus said,

"Do you mind going to my office to get me something?"

"Sure," I said, "What?"

"There is a piece of paper on my desk. In the Headmaster's office," Damn. That was up a few flights of stairs. It would be a huge delay for my research.

"Which paper?" I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"There is only on packet of paper on my desk. It is that,"

I nodded and kissed him briefly and whispered, "I love you," before swiftly turning on my heal and started briskly walked into my room to fetch my small pistol air soft gun. "You never know when you are going to need one," As my dad says

I managed to make it up to the Headmaster's office without the stairs changing and delaying me more.

Damn! The password. Moron! He didn't give me the password!

Just then Professor McGonagall walked by and I called, "Professor!" Then I realized how utterly _moronic_ that just was.

"Miss Rayner!" She said baffled and walked up to me stunned, "What are doing up at this hour?"

"Umm… Professor Snape had me get something from his office,"

"Why did Snape send you?" She said raising her eyebrows, "And why were you up with him at this hour?"

"I…Erm… He caught me wandering the halls and he sent me to get something and he forgot to give me a password to his office,"

"What were you doing up?" She asked eyes narrowing. Oh shit…

"Umm… I…Erm… woke up and remembered that I didn't do… umm… an assignment for a…class and I went down to start working and …I …. Umm… realized that I must have dropped my assignment paper out in the halls. I went to go re-tracing my steps when….Professor Snape caught me," Smooth, Trix.

"Today is Sunday, child. You could have done the assignment today,"

My face paled. Yep. I'm screwed now.

"I must have forgotten the day of the week. Stupid me. Um…Professor Snape needs me to get something for him,"

Her eyes narrowed. I really didn't think she believed me. I gulped and I could almost feel the beads of sweat forming on my face.

_Real_ convincing, Trix.

"Very well, Miss Rayner. I assume you need the password?" She asked

"Yes, ma'am," I said breathless.

"Very well. The password is Feindfyre," With that she left. Hmm… I thought she would have come with me. Strange …

I shrugged it off and walked up the gargoyle and said, "Feindfyre," Immediately the gargoyle turned and moved up, revealing a stairway. I walked up.

As soon as I walked into his office, I immediately knew it was his. Either because green and silver covered the walls, or there were potions brewing everywhere, or that the place looked mysteriously dark.

I walked up to his desk and (shockingly) the only thing on his desk was a packet of paper. I didn't bother looking at it. If it was important he would tell me…Right?

"You must be Trixie Rayner," Came a pleasant voice from behind me,

"SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!" I screamed and flung the papers in the air and spun around pointing my air soft gun in front of me. What did I tell you? They're handy!

I turned to see a portrait of some old man with an extremely large, thin beard chuckling softly.

"I am already dead, so I think your little contraption will be of no use," Said the old man.

Oh, I've seen some talking portraits before.

"Hello," I started, "I'm sorry. I'm sort of new to magic. I must have forgotten that pictures can move and talk. How did you know my name, sir?" I asked putting my gun into my pocket. I painted the tip black earlier so people would think it was real gun. Suckers.

"Severus talks about you," He said smiling with an odd twinkle in his eyes. I blushed. He talks about me? That's so sweet!

"Who are you sir?"

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Ex-Headmaster,"

I gaped and said, "Didn't Sev—Professor Snape… kill you?"

His eyes narrowed a bit and said, "He did, but I ordered him too. But please, don't go telling anyone. Not that I will be able to do anything about it! But seriously, don't tell. Anyway, back to you. Did Severus send you here to get the papers?"

I blinked my yes a few times before answering. Did he say that he ordered Severus to kill him? … Strange.

"Y-Yes, sir," I paused. Maybe he could help me, "You…you know what is going to happen today, right?"

His eyes narrowed again and said, "I do. I am slightly surprised that you know too, but nevertheless what would like?"

"I…um…I need to find a way past the Whomping Willow,"

"You want to save Severus," I wasn't a question.

"I am not going to let him die. I don't even know why the hell he is dying, but I won't let him anyway,"

He sighed and said, "I cannot stop you. I can see your mind will not change. You are much like Severus," He smiled, and in return I smiled, too, "The Whomping Willow is a very powerful tree. I suspect that you know that?" I nodded and he continued, "And you know about the passageway to the…"

"Shrieking Shack," I finished and he smiled,

"Clever girl. Now, what is so powerful about the tree?"

"Its branches can knock you over, and can kill you if they hit you,"

"So how do you stop them from hitting you?" I sighed. This man wasn't going to give me answers easily.

I paused before saying, "Well, normally trees don't move on their own… so if I can make it like a normal tree..."

He smiled and said, "Now, what spells can you use to make it act like normal trees?"

I pulled out my book on spells.

I searched for a while and sighed saying, "It will take me forever to look through all the spells I have in this book. Can't you just tell me spell?"

"I'm testing your knowledge," I snorted. He laughed and said, "You are most definitely like Severus,"  
>I pursed my lips. I wasn't too sure if that was a compliment or not.<p>

"Ok, let us narrow the question down a bit. How can you stop the tree from hitting you?"

"Make it not move," I said. I sat down in Severus's chair, and then shot back up saying, "Is there a spell for making things stop moving, or freezing?"

He smiled and said, "It might me in that useful book of yours,"

I sighed and looked through the index…moving…freezing… HA! Found it!

"Is it Immobulus?" I asked after I found the page in my large book.

"Clever girl," He said and shook his head smiling, "It is. Any other questions, my dear,"

I paused before saying, "Sort of. I have a… well…ok before I say this I want you to know I have had this for as long as I can remember, and I don't ever remember getting one, ok?"

He nodded, looking at me seriously and a bit confused.

"I have a Dark Mark."

His jaw dropped, "Let me see it,"

I walked closer to the portrait and showed him my arm, "Only you, my parents, and Severus know about it. My parents have one too."

"For now, let no one see it. Hopefully, if the war is over we can find a way to get rid of it. For now tell no one. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for your help sir," Before I left with the packet I said, "I have never seen this You-Know-Who in my entire life. I'm not sure why I have this. I'm not evil,"

"I do not believe you are," He said smiling softly in sympathy, "Now go. I don't want Severus to be suspicious,"

"Thanks again, Professor,"

He nodded and froze in the portrait. Strange. I started to head out the door when I heard,

"Miss Rayner," and I turned around, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come and ask me,"

I nodded and walked briskly back to Severus's room. I didn't tell him about my conversation.

"Thanks, darling," He said and grabbed the packet from me, "Did I give you the password?"

"No," I said, "I asked McGonagall, she questioned me but I said that I had to get u something because I was wandering the halls at 4 in the morning and she gave me the password. So if anyone asks, you told to go and get you something for you as punishment for wandering the halls and being up so early,"

"Sorry," He said looking down and poured me a cup of coffee, "I'm kind of out of it today,"

"I don't want you to die, Severus," I said, eyes watering.

"I am. I don't want to either, but I need to. I wish I could explain, but you will know in time,"

I snorted, "It won't matter then."

"Trixie," He started and I looked at him in the eyes, "You have to promise that you will not attempt to save me. You will die if you try. I can't let you die."

I took a deep breath and said, "I hate you for not letting me help you. But I still love you. I do. So much. And this…being one of your dying wishes…I won't…attempt to…save you,"

I looked him in the eyes. I lied straight to his face. He believed me. Well, he _looked_ like he did.

"Thank you," He said and held my hand. He sat me down on the couch with him. I laid in his arms for a moment before asking,

"Are you going to have to leave to see You-Know-Who soon?"

"I will leave in a few hours,"

"A FEW HOURS?" I practically yelled getting up out of his arms and stood up.

"You know I need to do this," He said glaring at me.

"NO YOU DON'T" I yelled again.

"YES I DO YOU INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!" He yelled back and stood up towering over me, "Just leave. Go. If you can't see that I need to this, leave."

"But—" I started.

"LEAVE!" He said, voice bellowing. I stood up straighter. I wouldn't let him see my cry over him. Not now.

I walked around him to my room. He put his arm on my shoulder.

"Wait," he started, but I just shoved his hand off of my shoulder and walked over to my room.

I packed my things up in less than ten minutes without shedding a single tear. After I packet all my things I walked out of the room and into the living room and Severus stood up.

I stalked past him as if I didn't even see him.

"Trix, please don't—" He started but I said,

"Go die. See if I care you ass," I growled, "See if I care," I said that softer than I meant to and I looked away.

"Trixie!" He said surprised and walked over to me. I continued to walk towards the door. He easily caught up to me and stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

He leaned down and kissed me. I wanted to kiss him back. So badly. This may be our last kiss. But if I did, he would think that I would try to save him later. I blinked back a tear that threatened to spill.

I pulled away, and he looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen him wear. I summoned the most courage I had in me and said,

"Don't ever touch me again,"

With that I turned at stalked out of the room. I could feel his eyes on me, I swore I saw him cry, but he's Severus Snape! He doesn't cry… But now I know he believed me.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room, and went straight to my room. Bella was sleeping peacefully in her bed. I crawled into mine, and after a few minutes, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in a hurry and checked my clock. 7:00. I groaned and pulled out my list. Despite my attitude toward Severus, I still loved him and I was going to do everything in my power to save him. No matter the cost.

I took the list out of my pocket and began checking things that were done:

_1) Research Whomping Willow—passageway __DONE!_

_2) Healing Spells, healing potions_

_3) Distracting stuff_

_4) Protective Spells_

Well that was pathetic. I ran a hand through my thin, light brown hair and sighed in defeat. No, Trix. You're not going to give up.

I had around 12 or 13 working hours left. I wasn't sure when anything would happen. All I know is that Severus is supposed to die tomorrow, and I'm guessing that there will be some sort of battle.

I took a deep breath and started thinking as hard as I possibly could. There has to be a way.

OK, things I know:

a) Snape is going to die tomorrow

b) You-Know-Who is going to tell the snake to kill him.

c) I have about 12 or 13 hours.

I took another deep breath and began thinking again. Why does You-Know-Who want to kill Severus? I remember…I remember dreaming this! The entire scene! I smiled.

Now, how am I going to remember my dream? … I jumped up from my bed, took the fastest shower any teenage girl has ever taken (10 minutes), brushed my teeth and headed down to the library (after putting on a tee shirt and some jeans).

"Excuse me?" I asked the librarian. I never bothered to learn her name. Oh well, "Do you have any books about remembering things. Like…dreams?"

She gave me an odd look before nodded and motioning me to follow her. I followed her on her heels and she led us to a section a few hundred feet away.

She used her wand to grab a book from one of the higher shelves and handed it to me, smiled, and then walked away.

It almost looked like she …. Knew what _exactly_ I wanted… strange… I shrugged it off and began searching the book.

I huffed and checked the index… I saw a word…Pensive. It said that you could look at memories using it. Hmmm …

Did Severus own one in the Headmaster's office? I began headed there but then I thought what if he's in the office.

I paused before I remembered the Invisibility cloak. I smiled and ran back to the common room. Severus said that he may leave in a few hours, but with him, you never know. I ran as fast as I could, but I bumped into something tall and strong. Ohhhhh shit.

"Professor," I recognized, "Sorry," I mumbled and tried to walk around him but he moved to block me.

"Detention next weekend Miss Rayner,"

I scowled and asked, "What's the point?" But regretted it. Did I show it? Hell no. But I needed him to believe that I wasn't going to save him. Plus, why not have a bit of fun.

"Excuse me? That will be the next weekend as well,"

I paused before saying, "Why not take the weekend after that you ass,"

"Trixie," he said and his voice softened, "I know what you are doing. You're acting like you don't care so that way I don't think that you will try to save me. But you have to understand. Try to see it my way,"

I laughed. He walked right into this one, "Two things. First, maybe I really _don't_ care if you live. SHOCKER! And second, I'd love to see things from your point of view. But I can't stick my head that far up your ass."

"You little…" He started, growling, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. It killed me.

"Excuse me, but I have better things to do than worry about your sorry ass. If you'll excuse me," I started to go around him, but he sidestepped so that he was again in front of me.

"You said that you loved me," He said. I laughed and said, "Well, Carrow said that it wouldn't hurt,"

I actually don't think he said that, but it works for the heat of the moment. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Ok…well maybe this one did…

I hate myself for lying to him, hurting him. If I didn't even manage to get past the Whomping Willow, he will die thinking that I think he's shit. But I know I have to try to save him. If he thinks that I will try and risk my life, he will stop me. I know he will.

I'm his only hope. And he knows it. But he would rather die than have me risk my life. And I love him too much to sit here and do nothing.

"You love me Trix. You care for me—"

I laughed as convincingly as I could and said, "I don't care about you! And you were right before. I love what you _did_. Not you! How could anyone love someone like you? You're just an obnoxious, evil, greasy, big nosed little pansy—"

With that he kissed me. He fricken kissed me! I refused to kiss him back, ignoring what my heart and brain where telling me to do.

"Get off me you sick old man!" I yelled. Luckily no one was around in the halls at 7:30 in the morning.

He looked hurt. Good. Well, good for the circumstance, but it killed me. Damnit.

"You really don't love me," He said defeated. Part of me wanted to cry and hold him and say no way, but I had to do this. I laughed humorlessly (but it sounded like it was full of humor) and said,

"Damn! Aren't you a smart! I bet you could sit on a tub of ice cream and tell me the flavor,"

"Watch your tongue with me," He growled. This was good. He was slowly starting to hate me. Or at least, believe that I didn't want to save him.

"I'll try. Now, it you'll excuse me for the third time,"

Again he stood in my way. I growled and said,

"Honestly man I have about a hundred unused insults that I would be dying to use right now,"

"Is that a challenge Miss Rayner?"

"Not at all," I smirked.

"I don't have time," He said.

"Mmmmmhmm …" I said and raised my eyebrows, "You seem to have enough. Because you aren't letting me leave,"

"You don't want me to. You're enjoying this,"

"I am," I said smirking.

"I know you want me," He said voice low and husky.

"I _want_ you to leave me alone," HA! Got him.

"Clever, Miss Rayner," He said, "Your insults mean nothing to me,"

"Obviously neither do your looks. Now I know what Ginny Weasley meant when she said that you're dark and handsome. When it's dark, you're handsome! Yep. I've been waiting to use that one,"

He sneered, "Get out of my sight," He said and pushed me back.

"With pleasure," I sneered with equal coldness and stalked my way around him. He didn't stand in my way. As soon as I was a few hundred feet away from him, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to get my cloak.

As soon as I got it, and after I told Bella that I was going to the library and I didn't want to get caught, I ran to Severus's office to ask the Dumbledore about the Pensieve, or anything to help me remember.

**Ok, obviously this isn't the last chapter. And I added a bit of humor to lighten the mood. Hope you liked it. BTW I used some of the phrases from the internet because sometimes I have absolutely no creativity when it comes to smart ass comments.**

**Usually I just stick to "Go touch yourself," but that wouldn't really work for this circumstance… And I might use that one later… Might**

**Anyway please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, this is probably going to either be the second to last chapter, or the last chapter before the Epilogue…. Then I may have a sequel…May. **

**It depends…**

**Also, I do realize that Harry is supposed to have his cloak with him, but hey this is my story so I GET TO CHOOSE! I feel special.**

**DISCLAIMER: shockingly I am NOT J.K Rowling. If I was I would have made Snape hotter and not have a mustache. **

***** ***TRIX'S POV*** *****

I through the cloak on as soon as I whispered the password to the Gargoyle and the stairs were revealed.

I walked up the stairs slowly and silently and held my breath as I checked around the office. He wasn't there. I took off my cloak and walked over to Dumbledore's portrait and asked,

"Professor Dumbledore?"

He moved and looked at me with sad eyes and said, "You know you practically broke Severus's heart?"

I nodded, "If he thinks that I care about him, and then he will try to stop me from trying to save him,"

"So… you do care for him?"

"I do," I said and wiped a single tear away from my eyes.

"Well that's good I thought that old coot was going to die old and alone!"

I laughed lightly and wiped away another tear.

"What do you need, dear?" He asked voice getting a bit more serious.

"I have a memory. I had a dream…like glimpse into the future. I saw the scene where Severus died. I mean—I know that I saw it, but I just can't remember it,"

"I'm not too sure if I can help you with that because, as you can see, I am dead. It would be easier if I was physically here to help you. Tell me, what can't you remember that you need to know?"

"Why did You-Know-Who kill Severus?"

He sighed and said, "This is going to be a bit much to take in, so get comfortable. What is it said about wands?"

I paused before saying, "The wand…chooses the wizard,"

"Very good," He smiled nodding, "Now, remember that fact. I had a wand known as the Elder Wand. It is the most powerful wand in the world. The wand chose me. You do know that Severus is a spy for me and everything like that right?"

I nodded and he continued, "Well, Voldemort wanted the elder wand because it is the most powerful wand in the world. So he ordered Severus to kill me to gain control of the Elder Wand. Now, Voldemort thinks that since Severus killed me, he has control of the Wand. Severus does not have control of the wand. Remember that…"

"The wand chooses the wizard," I finished, "Wait! If You-Know-Who thinks that if Severus has control of the Wand since he killed you, then….he could kill Severus to gain control of the wand!" I concluded.

"Clever girl," He praised. But I was in no mood to be praised.

"If…Severus doesn't have control of the wand, who does?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," I said and an evil smirk played on my lips, "I have a plan,"

"Draco Malfoy is the new owner of the wand,"

I looked at him blankly, "How?..."

He smiled and said, "Here is the thing, Severus killed me yes, but Draco disarmed me first.

"Perfect," I said and smiled, "Perfect. Oh my GOD this is perfect! This may just work, Professor!"

"I am not even going to ask what your plan is. Hopefully I will find out that is was successful," He smiled.

"Can you tell me, sir, when I should head out to the Shrieking Shack?"

"What time is it now dear?"

"About 8," I replied looking at my watch.

"You will see Harry, Ron, and Hermione there too. While Hermione does believe in Snape's innocence, Ron and Harry do not. They are…blinded by hate. I don't really blame them either…. Anyway, stay outside for the remainder of the day. Stay in hiding. As soon as the Death Eaters move into the castle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will either go to the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow, or through Hogsmeade, where it is located.

"If they decide to go through the Whomping Willow, you may quietly follow them. Hopefully, you will know what to from there. If they do not go through the Whomping Willow, you may quietly go through the passageway after the school has taken a lot of damage. Actually… right after you hear Voldemort's voice. Don't ask questions, you will know when to go," he said before I could interrupt with a question, "Good luck to you,"

"Professor?" I asked, "Does anyone believe in his innocence except, you, Hermione, and I?"

"I am afraid not,"

"So…this whole time he has been loyal and no one believes him?"

"He is a spy. He doesn't want anyone to know what he is truly doing,"

I sighed. He's so brave. He's risking his life for the greater good, and here I am, pretending to hate his guts.

"Thank you for help. I need to go research protective spells and healing spells and stuff on snake bites,"

"The best of luck to you," I nodded and his picture froze.

"Professor?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Do you normally let people off this easy? I thought you liked to 'test their knowledge.'"

"MY dear child, I do want Severus to live. He is like my son. I already know you are a smart girl, and right now, if I didn't give you answers right away, you would have probably been annoyed and just left. Again—you are so much like him,"

I smiled, and took it as a compliment this time immediately headed over to the library.

About 2 hours later, I found spells that slowed the flow of blood, a spells that sewed up wounds, and two protective spells. I felt ready, but extremely nervous. Hell, who wouldn't be.

I had everything planned out. I knew everything that I had to say and do.

I took the invisibity cloak and headed out side and found my way to a bush near the Whomping Willow and waited for Hell to begin.

The school was on fire. Voldemort's voice amplified through all of Hogwarts, and I heard it from here, too. He demanded for the release of Harry Potter, or he will order his Death Eaters to attack. Of course, no one handed him over, so the Death Eaters attacked.

I had a feeling that I should go now…but I had to wait…just a few more minutes.

Just then I saw the familiar bodies or Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They struggled with the tree, but they were able to get past it.

I took a deep breath. This was it.

"IMMOBULUS!" I said with my wand pointing directly at the tree. It froze and I slowly walked over to it. I found the small opening that I assumed to be the entrance. I had no more time. This was it. I _could_ turn back now.

But I love him. I had to try.

I crawled through the passageway, and found myself into the Shrieking Shack. I climbed the stairs quietly, but quickly.

As I climbed more stairs, I heard voices. I sighed and found myself at the last set of stairs. I saw the forms of Ron, Hermione, and Harry waiting and listening at the door. I climbed and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

He spun and pointed his wand at me, but once he saw it was me he lowered his wand and gave me a confused look. As did Hermione and Ron. I put my finger over my mouth and gave them a glare that said shut-the-hell-up.

Harry nodded, but still looked confused as he let me pass. I found myself at the door. I heard a man's voice,

"…orry Sssssseverusss." Oh God. This is it.

I walk in through the door to see a snake, a bald man with no nose, and Severus.

The man with no nose, who I assume is Voldemort, looked livid. Here goes nothing,

"Master," I said and fell on my knees and bowed to Voldemort, "I have come with a message,"

His eyes narrowed and he said, "Who are you?"

"Trixie Rayner,"

"I have no bloody idea who you are," He said. He was about to raise his wand to hex me, but I quickly said,

"I am your servant. A Death Eater,"

"I think I would know my own Death Eaterssss," He said looking extremely annoyed.

I lifted my robes to show my tattoo and walked dangerously closer the dark wizard. I refused to look at Severus. His eyes widened and he said,

"Interessssting," He mused. All of a sudden, my tattoo started to burn tremendously, and I fell to my knees, but I refused to cry out in pain or shed a tear. It kept burning for about a minute, and this was by far the worst I have ever felt it.

I breathed heavily and short breaths and Voldemort seemed to enjoy my pain. I didn't close my eyes. I looked at the floor and panted.

All of a sudden, the pain stopped. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Sssso you are my Death Eater. SssstrangeTell me child, what is your messssage?" He seemed almost…nice but I knew how evil he actually was.

"I do not know who the man is who told me this message. He looked fearful, almost as if he was more afraid of you than actually being loyal to you. Anyway, he told me that he found out that Lucious Malfoy or his son is the new owner of the Elder Wand,"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled and I fell the ground in pain. I cried. It felt like I was back with Carrow. Of course, that thought made me feel even worse.

Then the pain stopped and he said, "Who do you think you are? Sssseverus killed Dumbledore, and now the wand belongs to him. I need the wand. Ssso I will have to kill Sssseverus. He knows that,"

I took a deep breath and I said, "My Lord, I was informed that one of them disarmed Dumbledore, so the person who did that is the true owner. But I am only the messanger. I will not tell you what to do, master,"

He nodded and said, "Thank you for your message, now leave. I have business to attend to," He turned his back and I glanced at Severus.

I mouthed, "I love you," Then turned on my heel and walked out the door.

I was next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I swear if looks could kill…

I put my finger over my mouth and luckily they didn't speak. I heard Voldemort tell Severus that he had to kill him, then I heard the snake, Nagini, attack Severus, and he screamed. Then I heard a pop and Voldemort was gone.

I opened the door to see Severus on my floor, surrounded with blood. He was trying to get something out of his pocket.

"Harry!" I said and handed him the vial that Severus was going to give him. I didn't even know that that had to go to him! I just… knew.

"You filthy Death Eater!" Ron exclaimed and pointed his wand at me. I easily "Expeliarmus"ed his wand and told him to shut it.

"I'm here," I said and immediately started to slow down the flow of blood that came from his neck. Oh my God. He was muttering something, but I couldn't understand it.

"Ron, Harry, go. NOW!" I yelled and they immediately left, not before Ron gave me the bird. I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione, send for Madam Pomfrey," I said while slowly stopping as much blood from flowing from his neck as possible.

"I don't—"

"NOW!" I yelled.

I saw her nod and send her patronus to Madam Pomfrey.

"Shh," I cooed him, "I'm here Severus. I'm here,"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Stop as much blood as possible with me," Then I saw Madam Pomfrey Apparate into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Professor Snape. Nagini, Voldemort's snake, bit him,"

She took a quick look at him and immediately said, "Move, I need to take as much venom out as possible,"

She worked for a few minutes, and after I realized that we were going to be here for a while longer, I said to Hermione,

"Take the Invisibility cloak. Go help in the castle,"

"You had Harry's cloak?"

"Ginny gave it to me in the beginning of the school," I said but got back on topic and said, "Go! Now! Tell Harry that in that vial that there are memories in there,"

She nodded and took the cloak and left.

I recognized that they were memories by the way they flowed freely in the bottle, and how they looked like blood that was floating freely in water..if you have ever seen that before. I let my face fall into my hands and I sat against the wall.

I had hoped that if I told Voldemort that the wand was in possession of Lucius Malfoy or Draco, then he wouldn't hurt Severus.

And I didn't want to tell Voldemort that it was Draco because if Draco was on the good side, than why should I rat him out?. And if Lucious is on the bad side, than hopefully he will die.

Why let good people die and bad people live?

I focused my attention back on Severus. There was still a significant amount of blood on the floor, but not as much flowing from him.

I crawled over to Madam Pomfrey to see if she needed any help. It looked like she was on a role so I just sat there and watched her work.

I saw the venom magically come out of Severus's wounded neck, and as soon as there was no more venom left, she began adding more blood into him using the blood replenishing potion I took from Severus's stocks. I wasn't going to risk brewing it just in case I brewed it wrong…that was unlikely, but still. Trying my potion wasn't worth his life.

I prayed to God that He would spare him. I couldn't let him die. After what felt like hours of waiting, I saw Severus with his neck stitched up, and a bandage wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you so much," I said and hugged Madam Pomfrey.

"Foolish girl, you're the one who saved him. Without you he would be dead now,"

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked looking at the unconscious man.

"Yes. I hope. I need to go back to treat the rest of the wounded,"

"Wait," I called, "What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know how to Apparate?"

"No,"

"Then wait here," She said matter-of-factly, "I will either be back with help, or back myself. In a few hours,"

With that she took a step away from me and Apparated.

I looked at Severus. He was as pale as death, and he looked ten years older and worried. I put his arm around my shoulder and led him away from the pool of dark blood and into a corner.

I laid him down on his back and sat next to him, waiting for him to wake up. I took out my iTouch. I was about 5:00.

I could hear the screams coming from the castle, and the cries of pain that were down on the ground below me. I looked over at Severus.

I did it. I saved him. Now the question was… what the hell am I going to do with my fricken Dark Mark?

**Not as much of a cliffy as I wanted it to be, but as least I know that there is going to be another chapter after this!**

**R&R, and no flames please! I love all of my reviewers!**

**3,**

**Vamp Girl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chappy 14 ya'll! I can't believe it! But this story is definitely coming to an end soon.**

**I've also decided not to kill Remus and Tonks because I love them together, and I'm already sad I killed Dumbledore so I don't want to make another mistake.**

**DISCLAIMER: I find these things extremely unnecessary, but I am not J.K Rowling. I also bow to her and her awesomeness.**

**** ** **TRIX"S POV** ** ** **

I sat in the corner with Severus completely and utterly bored. I groaned and checked Severus again. He was still unconscious, and he looked almost peaceful now, his brows were no longer narrowed, and the lines on his forehead were gone. His head was in my lap, and his arms were on his sides loosely.

I sighed and groaned again. I was extremely stiff and I had an itch that needed to be scratched, but it that would make Severus have to move, and I didn't want to take a chance and hurt him, so I just decided to "suffer in silence" as my dad says.

Over the course of the hours that I was sitting here doing nothing, the commotion outside died down, and I heard the Death Eaters leave and Apparate away I guess, but I couldn't see anything. And I heard cries of pain, sorrow, and triumph a few minutes ago.

And I could be out there helping, I am in Dumbledore's Army after all, but I need to stay here just in case Severus wakes up. Oh GOD, please wake him up.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came back with a middle aged man…I saw him before… Remus Lupin!

"Hey," I called and they turned to see me over in the corner with Severus in my lap, "Can you help me lift him up?"

Immediately Remus came over here and lifted Severus's arm on one of his shoulders, and I had him on my shoulder.

"So… you're Severus' girlfriend," He said snickering.

"Yes," I said slowly and skeptically.

"I always knew he'd go for some sarcastic American"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing!" I scoffed.

He didn't answer, so I laughed,

"He's not that bad," I said softly.

He laughed harder.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't friends," I said laughing slightly.

"Not the best," He replied smiling.

Madam Pomfrey interrupted us and said, "Take him back to the Infirmary. I'll be there as soon as I can," With that she walked away to help some young boy with a broken.

We walked in silence to the Hospital Wing. There's too many stairs in this school. I huffed after the first flight of stairs.

"Need to take a break?" Lupin asked sympathetically. We sat on the stairs and let them take us where ever they wanted to go.

"I don't know what you see in the man," He said suddenly and I slapped him.

"You're such an ass!" I yelled and tried not to laugh.

"Honestly I don't," He said and rubbed his right cheek.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"A wife,"

"Do you see me talking crap about her?"

He paused before saying, "Well, there isn't anything bad at all about her…but for now since your kind of pissed at me I'll just say touché,"

I laughed and wacked him on the arm, a bit softer. A bit.

"Ready to go now?"

"Yeah,"

We picked him up and walked all the way to the Hospital Wing. As soon as we got there, we saw the whole place bustling with activity, and blood was everywhere.

It was nasty.

"Severus isn't in terrible condition anymore so we can take him towards the back of the room and wait for Madam Pomfrey to tell us he can leave," I called to Remus over all the voices.

He simply nodded and I led him to the back of the room, onto a bed away from everything and laid him down on the bed.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Lupin," I said and kissed his cheek softly.

He blushed and said, "Call me Remus or just Lupin. And you're welcome,"

He smiled and walked away. I sat down in the chair next to Severus's bed, and held his hand. I needed him to wake up. I needed to tell him that I needed him, that I wanted him, and that I loved him.

*******************************12 hours and 37 minutes later*********************************

Around 9 am, I wake up and find myself in the Hospital Wing. It takes me a few seconds to remember what I did, why I was here, and who I was staying with.

The information rushed back much faster than I would ever want it to come. Kind of like when I was trapped in Carrow's closet.

I found my hand in Severus's and I squeezed tighter. I know I had to go. I had to tell everyone about my tattoo.

But what would they say? I am a marked Death Eater, so to speak.

I could parade right into the Great Hall and they could arrest me easily and ignore my American rights and Habeas Corpus **(A/N: In the United States constitution it states that under Habeas Corpus, you cannot send anyone to jail without trying them in front of a judge and jury…I think, tell me if I'm wrong, but I think I have the idea). ** But then again, I am in Britain, so I'm not sure if American rights and laws are in affect here….

Anyway, I'm not stupid. Someone will find me, and send me to Azkaban. Sounds like a lovely place.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jerked back and pointed my wand. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm so sorry! You scared the bejesus out of me," I panted and put a hand over my heart as if that would help slow it down.

"No worries, my dear. I just came to give you some breakfast," She said and handed me a tray of food.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey,"

"Miss Rayner?" She asked as I took a sip of Pumpkin Juice, "There are nasty rumors going around saying that you are a Death Eater and tried to kill Severus Snape,"

I spit out my juice on Severus. WHAT THE CRAP?

"But I saved his life!" I yelled.

"Sweetheart I know," She assured me, "I was there, I will sort out things for…._that_ manner,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"People also think you are a Death Eater,"

Oh yeah, she did just tell me that. I guess I was just too pissed that people actually think I wanted to _kill_ _him_!

"Well, my dear, are you?" She asked taking a step back.

I thought about my answer and replied, "If I am, I wouldn't tell you in fear of getting caught. If I'm not, then I wouldn't tell you in fear of you thinking that I'm am trying to get out of something, or hiding something,"

It took her a minute to take that in, but after a moment she nodded curtly and walked away. I don't think she got my bluff. Goddamnit.

I got comfortable back in my seat, and moved it closer so I was right next to him. I pushed some of the black hairs away from his face.

I slowly closed my eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

***8*1*1* (just random numbers)**

I woke up startled to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bella, and Ginny staring me down. I sighed. I knew this would come.

I stood up and said,

"Alright before any of ya'll start blaming me for anything, I want ya to listen up," I talk in my southern accent when I'm in serious mode, "First of all; I am most certainly not a Death Eater. I have had this tattoo on my arm for as long as I remember. Even going into kindergarten I remember kids laughing at my tattoo saying crap like 'that girl has a skull with a snake in its mouth, EWWW!' and my parents have a Dark Mark, too.

"Ginny, Neville, I told you that my parents had Dark Marks, but I couldn't tell you that I had one because you would completely flip, shun, or report me! Honestly, until you guys told me I thought my parents were just drunk and sewed this shit on me.

"Anyway, back in the Shrieking Shack, I had to lie to Voldemort so I could try to save Severus's life. Draco is in fact the owner of the Elder Wand, so I thought Voldemort would spare Severus's life because there was no need to kill him, and they were 'friends' so to speak.

"I sort of knew that Severus would get bitten, but I had to try. Anyway, as you can see, I saved his life, all is good, and so there is no need to hate me. But of course you won't ever trust me ever again and I'm totally fine with that because if I were in your shoes I would be thinking the same thing.

"Any questions?"

They were silent, their faces softened a bit—a bit—but they still looked skeptical. Not that I was surprised of course,

"So you've been….lying to us the whole time," Bella said astonished.

"What would you have done? Honestly, I knew I was a witch for about 3 or 4 days before I was thrust into this school! I know muggleborns go through similar things, but on top of that I just realized that I am going to be branded for life by this…_mark_," I hissed the name as if it were a curse, "So please, unless you're here to visit Snape, please leave,"

I looked at all of them. First Harry left. Then Ron and Neville. Eventually Ginny took Hermione's arm and dragged her away. Bella stayed though.

She took a seat next to Severus and there was a moment silence before she said,

"You're right. I would have done the same thing. You may be a few years older, but I would have felt the same. I'm sorry. Next time, please come to me, though,"

I smiled at her. At least she understood.

"So," She said trying to light the mood. It was very un-Slytherin of her, so unless you ever saw her dark side, you would think she was a Gryffindor, "You're dating Severus Snape,"

"Does the whole school know?" I winced. Snape is gonna be pissed.

"Just about. That man, Remus Lupin, came out saying something like, 'Sevvy's gotta girlfriend!' Over and over again like some drunk, and word got out that you were with him and saved him, so they put two and two together,"

I let my face fall in my hands and I groaned. Lovely.

"Hey girl, don't worry! I support your relationship. If anyone gives you crap just give me a call. My dad works for the CIA,"

I laughed and smiled at her mischievous expression. That was what I was talking about. Her…evil side.

"So… you don't find us creepy at all?"

"Psh! Of course I do. Just make sure there's no make out sessions in the hallways. It's enough that I caught my parents going at it in the pool one day—"

"Bella! Shut up!" I said laughing and some people were staring at us because we were laughing in the middle of a dead, sad hospital.

It's these moments that I live for.

Then, Severus twitched.

"Oh my GOD! Trix he moved… do you think he can hear us?"

"Doubt it… but then again you can never be too safe."

"So… I can call him a big-nosed, evil little ass and he won't hear?"

"Bella! Shut up! Actually, in case he can here I'm going to use your full name,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Watch me,"

"Do you think it's weird that we are hoping that Snape can actually hear us, but we're saying that we hope that he doesn't hear us, so we some drama to look forward too?"

I stared at her oddly. It was…strangely true.

"I guess, ARABELLA JAMES, FIRST YEAR IN SLYTHERIN HOUSE,"

"You bitch!" She practically yelled and slapped herself laughing.

"Shh! People can hear us," I hushed but laughed, too.

"Snapey here won't deduct house points from his own house…would he?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…he is a triple agent,"

"Triple?" She asked perplexed, "I mean, I know how he's a double agent but…can he be triple?"

"Let's see… He was first truly loyal to Voldemort, then ventured over to the good side… then spied on Voldemort, and Voldemort had him spy on Dumbledore. How many do you think that is?"

"I counted 2, but that guy really needs to make up his mind. He changed it like, 4 times!"

"Not really, he was first loyal to the…I don't know bad side I guess, anyway then he stayed loyal to Dumbledore so that's only twice,"

"He could be lying,"

"Touché," I said and pinched my chin. She laughed at my expression, and eventually I laughed along.

"I think he's waking up," I said and held his hand and scooted closer when I saw him twitch his arm again.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone," She winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bella?" I called out softly and she turned around, "Thank you,"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, and I took that as an ok-girl-just-shut-up-and-let-it-go kind of look. I smirked and I heard the door slam loudly and I very loud apology so I know that she has left. I laughed softly.

Severus moved his head to the side, and I completely focused on his little movements, completely forgetting about Bella, Voldemort, my Dark Mark, and everything else.

Just then, his eyes fluttered open and his mouth was agape. I smiled so bit that I had to put my hand over my large mouth. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Trix…Trixie?" He stuttered. I gave an extremely girly squeal and hugged him so hard that he had to gag for breath.

"Let…go…can't breathe," He gasped and I quickly let go and looked at his face. There was a genuine smile and his eyes looked…lighter.

I've missed that look.

He leaned in and closed his eyes. I let him lead, so I just closed my eyes.

He was an inch away… a half an inch… a quarter… when I pulled away.

"Severus," I said sadly, "People…people know about us. I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted us a secret, but when Remus and I were taking you up here, he asked if I was your girlfriend, I said yes because I wasn't going to deny it! Anyway Bella James told me that he was running around saying, "Sevvy has a girlfriend," Or something like that. Anyway, so people saw that I was the one who saved you, in a sense, and they 'put two and two together' as Bella says and—"

He cut me off by kissing me slowly and gently on my lips, and I stuttered out.

He pulled away and looked me deeply in my eyes. It was like I was in some sort of trance and I couldn't look away. Not that I wanted to. He said, "Darling I don't give a shit,"

I smiled and kissed him again…

**OMG! This is the last "Chapter". The next thing will be an Epilogue. I have a pretty good idea of what it will be, but if you have any ideas please include them in the review that you just SO DESPEREATLY want to write and I will give you credit ;)**

**Lol, please R&R and (as always) write me any suggestions or ideas that you think will help, or PM if you just want to talk!**

**Yours,**

**Vamp Girl**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue!**

**Oh my God! I finished! Whoo hoo!...yeah and I'm not J.K Rowling either**

**YAY! ...ok on to the story**

***** ***SEVERUS'S POV*** *****

****10 years later****

"Stupefy!" Cried Teddy Lupin and pointed his "wand" at Arabella. Arabella in turn shot behind a tree before the "spell" hit her.

"I got you!" Teddy called to her,

"No you didn't! I got behind the tree first. Right daddy?"

"I don't know Arabella," I said playfully and leaned against the railing on the porch, "I think Teddy got you,"

"Ahh! My own father! Now I'm unconscious," With that she dramatically fell to the ground in a heap. I laughed and rolled my eyes at them and went inside to let the two children play.

The rest of the children and adults were here, at my old home on Spinner's End. Trixie and I decided to live here after the battle.

Thanks to the _wonderful_ Harry Potter, both of our names have been cleared, and none of us have to go to Azkaban.

I may not loath that boy any more, but I still don't particularly like him. And yet here is with his children (James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Lune) and wife, his best friend and wife and their children(Hugo and Rose), Remus and Nymphadora Lupin with their child (Teddy), and Trixie's friend Arabella and her husband and child, Lucy. Our house is full with 10 adults and 10 children.

And here I was, surrounded by people who I have either hated, despised, or not even talked to in my life, and we were all here under my roof. To top it off, I am the godfather of Potter's son, Albus, and Arabella's daughter, Lucy, and the Weasley's son, Hugo.

Ironic, actually.

I smiled at my wife, and walked in the dining room and sat next to her. She was about 3 months pregnant, and having our fourth child. Who knew I was good with children?

"Who knew that eventually Severus Snape, would be marries to a beautiful American girl, have four kids, and not have any problem having some of his childhood enemies and students over at his house?" Remus said and smirked as he drank a glass of Firewhisky.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," I said and narrowed my eyes. Remus cracked up laughing, as did everyone else (including my beloved wife) at my face.

"Your face never gets old. You know…theoretically speaking," Remus said in between laughs. I smiled at that. I may be around 48, but I honestly don't look like I'm about to turn fifty. _Fifty_.

"Hey everyone!" Nymphadora called silencing everyone, "Remus and I have an announcement. I'm pregnant!"

Everybody started either cheering or instantly began talking to the couple, and I took that as my time to escape again.

"Trix, I think I'm going to go outside for a while," I whispered into her ear.

"I'll come with you," She said and I helped her out of her chair.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I come too?" Darren called as he sipped some of his milk from across the table.

"Of course," I said and walked around and picked him up. He was about three.

We walked out onto the porch and sat on the swing. Trix had her head on my shoulder, and Darren fell asleep in my arms.

Eventually, Arabella stopped "dueling" with Remus's child, Teddy, and sat on the swing with us. Arabella is 7, and Teddy is 8.

Potter's child, Albus, is going into his first year, as is the Weasley's child Rose.

Eventually, Remus (Trixie decided to name my child after Remus, who I hated during school, because he helped save me (apparently) and when I tried to get out of it she snapped at me saying "I'm the one who has to give birth, I get to name the child" That was the end of the discussion. Happy wife, happy life as they say) came out and sat on Trixie's lap, and soon fell asleep. He is five.

It was a perfect moment.

Then Potter had to break it. Figures.

"Excuse me professor, but we are going to cut the cake now,"

"Alright Po—Harry," I said and stood up from the porch swing and laid Trix down before waking up the other children, "And…since I am not your Professor anymore… please call me…Severus,"

That took effort to say his first name, and then offer mine.

"Sure thing pro—Severus," He said and politely left. I had to say, I hated didn't hate the kid—I hated his bloody father.

Actually, I hated his father because he was a downright bastard, but also because he had Lily. But now I had Trixie, and I couldn't be happier. I don't love Lily as I did when I was younger; I only love her as my friend.

"Honey, wake up. We are going to cut the cake,"

"I'm up," She said as soon as I said cake. I rolled my eyes. I took Darren in on my shoulders (and he giggled happily) and Remus in my arms, and walked in with Trix and Arabella.

"Daddy, can I sit next to you?" Arabella asked with big, light brown eyes. Arabella was short for her age, she had a small nose, pale skin, and thick, curly black hair. We don't know where she got that from. Trix and I have thin straight hair, and while she got the black from me, neither of our parents have curly hair… strange.

Speaking of parents, Trix refuses to speak to them. I'm not going to push it, but eventually, she does have to see them. She wants to keep distance, because she isn't sure whether or not to trust them or not.

"Sure Arabella," I say and offer the chair next to me.

She pouts and says, "Call me Bella, daddy,"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

It was Lily Potter's birthday (Harry's son) and since their house was burned down by some crazed Death Eater, Trix offered to have the party here. Good thing she's cute…and pregnant.

"Alright everyone! Let's sing!" Albus Potter said smiling. For some strange reason, he had this odd twinkle in his eye…just like Albus Dumbledore. And they aren't even related! ...

They all started singing "Happy Birthday" and with a hard nudge and glare from my lovely wife, I started singing too.

After the chocolate cake was eaten, and our guests left, it was around 7:00. Trix sighed walked updtairs to put our rather pouty children to bed. Remus looked more like me, but without my rather large nose. He had short, thin, black hair and dark black eyes. Darren had dark brown hair, a slightly hooked nose, and light brown eyes, like his mother's.

After the children were put to bed, she came over to help.

"Honey, sit down, I got this," I soothed, kissing her cheek.

"I'm pregnant, Sev, not helpless," She rolled her eyes. I smiled and she helped me throw away the rest of the garbage.

After the garbage was thrown away, I took Trix by the hand and led her to the living room. She looked confused and I laughed.

I left her sitting on the couch to turn some slow music on. She laughed and stood up. She was only 3 months along, so she wasn't showing that much.

I knelt down on the ground and lifted her shirt up so her slightly plump belly was showing. I kissed her stomach.

She giggled sweetly and ran her small hand through my long, black hair.

"I love you, Trix," I muttered and stood up so I was towering over her.

"I know," She said playfully and tugged on my collar, "But I love you more,"

I chuckled and said, "Are you sure, sweetheart?" I put my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"Yeah," She breathed into my ear and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Really? Because I beg to differ-," I was cut off by her lips on mine.

"Severus, I love you so much. But please just shut up,"

I smirked and kissed her again, and we slowly swayed to the music, hoping this moment would never end.

Now, this is when most stories end. It was a nice, thoughtful sentence, we were in a perfect position, but of course,

"Mommy? Daddy?" Came a soft voice from the bottom of the stairs.

I groaned and Trix shot be a glare and I whispered, "Only joking, love," And we went to see what was wrong.

Remus was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, and looked sick to his stomach and frightened out of his mind.

"Someone was in my room, mommy," he whispered.

**HAHA! NOW I CAN WRITE A SEQUEL!**


End file.
